Return To Me
by animeangel1991
Summary: She was marked by him at six but she was taken away from him by Konoha. When she unexpectedly runs into him how will she manage to escape, or will she want to? Will that old flame ablaze once again or will a new flame spark? GAARAxOC sum NARUTOxOC same story just decided to rewrite and change um thing, btw changed her name to Hane no longer Aura! DISCLAMER: I own nothing but Hane!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

"Daddy's back, mommy!" Shouted a excited Hane running to greet her daddy. Hane was six years old and she was a daddy's girl. They resided in the Land of Wind in a village that is one with nature and wolves. This place is called the Village of the Wind Deity, a village of strong shinobi who are wolf demons. Their clan is well known as the White Wolf Demon Clan. Though these people appear as humans, they are in fact wolves.

"Hey, it's my big girl, Hane!" Said her father who is the village leader, Chief Sanput, as he bent down to her open arms. "How was training today?"

"It was boring, as always." She stated as a fact rolling her eyes. "Hey I made you something for your birthday." she said giving him a hand-made necklace with wolf teeth on it with a smile.

"Wow, your quite the craftsman, it's beautiful. Thank you." Said Sanput smiling.

"Happy birthday, daddy!" She said hugging him tightly. Her dad gave her a kiss on the head and they headed home as Hane challenged him to a race home.

XXX

It was late and time for Hane to go to bed. She hugged her parents and crawled in the bed. Her dad tucked her in and kissed her goodnight, "Sweet dreams honey." Her father whispered and turned out the light. "Your mother will be here if you need anything." Then his face turned serious. "Behave yourself."

"I'm always good." Hane said with a cheeky grin. "Will you be home soon?"

"I will try to get back as quickly as I can." He smiled. "If your good I will take you to the Watering Hole."

"Really?" Hane smiled big.

Her father nodded, "If you're good."

"Okay, I'll be good!"

"That's my girl! Now go to sleep."

Hane rolled over, she sighed as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

XXX

A few months went by and her dad has yet to come home. Hane was starting to wonder when he was coming back so she decided to ask her mom. "Mom! Mama!"

"In the kitchen, Hane." Lidi called back.

Hane ran into the kitchen and skied to a stop, "Mom, when is daddy coming back from his mission?"

Lidi turned to her young daughter and smiled, "He should be back in another week or two, hunny. Don't worry he is a very strong shinobi. Why don't you go play with your friends, Hane? I'm almost done with supper."

"Okay, Mommy." Said Hane with a smile then ran outside.

XXX

Another month went by and a villager from the Sand came with some painful news. Hane was listening from the corner of the kitchen as Lidi spoke to the shinobi.

"Lady Lidi, I come with terrible news about your husband, Chief Sanput..." Lidi swallowed the lump that formed in her throat, but nodded for him to continue , "He is dead."

Hane covered her mouth to hide a sob as she ran to her sacred place in the mountains. Tears blurred her vision. _No...How could this happen?_

Lidi heard her daughter's muffle cry and ran, probably to the mountains where she usually goes when she's upset, she nodded numbly to the shinobi, "T-Thank you."

"I'm terribly sorry about your lost..."

XXX

Hane sat under a tree in the mountains, she cried her eyes out as she sat there haunted by memories. In fact, she and her dad sparred here, and they would come here to gather herbs for medicine or pick flowers for the elders. So many memories... She felt so alone. Realizing it was night fall, she decided she'd better head home before her mother worried.

XXX

Hane walked into the kitchen finding her mother at the table, crying.

"Mommy..." She said softly, tears streaming down her face again.

"Oh, hunny...," She said sadly, "Come sit we must talk."

Hane sat in the chair opposite of her mother, "What's the matter, Mommy?"

"Sweetheart, we are in a war with the Leaf Village, the Era of Great War to be exact. It is a war that shinobies, like your father, take part in throwing all their power into to result in determining the balance of power in the villages scattered across the continent. Now that your father has died in that war we have no leader, thus leaving us vulnerable for a sneak attack. Hunny, you are to take you're father's place someday as leader of the village and we've taught you everything we know so you'd be ready for that responsibility one day, but you still so young and got a lot to learn still. So I'm gonna have to remarry as soon as possible." Hane's eyes widened in disbelieve at her mother's last sentence.

_No..._Her father just died and already he's being replaced?

"No, I don't want another daddy!" Hane yelled as tear streamed down her face.

"I'm sorry, hunny..."

With that Hane ran...

And ran...

And ran...

Till she couldn't run anymore.

She collapsed to the ground, broken and with no hope. She couldn't go back there, not now that her father was being replaced.

_Daddy..._

She thought as her eyes closed and welcomed the darkness...

XXX

Hane awoke to the sound of birds singing. She sat up and rubbed her swollen eyes. Hane sat under the tree thinking about taking the responsibility someday to take her father's place as leader. But since she was still young her mother had to remarry, to whoever the councils see fit, which could be anybody!

She sat there thinking about her father's last unfulfilled promise. She found herself becoming bitter to everything but especially her father. It was all his fault! It was his fault her mom had to remarry. His fault that she was heartbroken. His fault they had no leader. His fault she was alone. His fault...

She found herself crying again. "I hate you daddy, why'd you leave me?"

XXX

Hane watched as her mother kissed another man, sealing the vowels of marriage. The man was Gonzo, the wolf pack's leader. He was second in command. Councils found him suitable to be the new Cheif. There was something about him that Hane didn't like about him though. She wonder if her mother could see it, the smug arrogance to him.

This man only cared about power. And we have just given him the whole beehive.

Hane walked off, not bothering to stay. She has seen enough. So she just went home.

XXX

It has been almost four months since her mom remarried. Four long, horrible months. Four months since her daddy past on. But it has been four months of abuse from her stepfather, Gonzo. He would beat her for the littlest things and despite her mother's threats he would reason with her, saying it would toughen her up, or that it would help her in the future.

The abuse got so bad after seven months. He would mentally and physically abuse her. The beatings got worse. She spiraled into deep depression and self hate. She didn't understand why he was treating her this way. Why he hated her. What she did to deserve such terrible punishments.

One day at dinner she had spilled her milk on the table. He made a cheep shot about her dad raising a screw up like her.

"Shut up." Hane said with her banes covering her eyes.

"What did I hit hit a nerve? Maybe you don't like me talking about you're dead father because he died because he was weak."

"FUCK YOU!" Hane screamed and ran out the house.

XXX

Hane cried by the tree she usually sits under. She hated him. She hated him so much. He made her feel horrible about herself. He made her think her father hated her and that he wasn't really dead, he just didn't to be her dad anymore. Not to mention the countless bruises, broken bones, internal bleeding, scratches, head injury, etc, etc...

She was done. No more. She was never going back home to that...monster. She will always love her mom, but she was mad at her for not stopping him. Her mother didn't help her at all. Maybe she was afraid of him too, but she should have stepped up or something. Not let him beat her.

Suddenly, she sense a disturbance followed by some screams coming from her village...Confused, Hane stood up to peer over the mountain to see her village in a burning inferno. _My village is under attack! I have to save my people! _With that in thought she ran as fast as she could to rescue her village.

XXX

It was just as she feared, she was too late...Her village was destroyed, burning alive right before her eyes. The villagers were slaughtered, killed,...dead. The scent of death permeated all around the remains of the little village, the acrid odor of the bodies being burned on the ground around her, the smell of fever-sweat and the metallic smell of blood and decay radiating off of the bodies of the villagers. _Who would do such a thing...? _Hane collapsed on her hands and knees in shock and exhaustion. Never ending tears streamed down her face. First she lost her father and now her entire village...now she _really_ felt alone.

"_You..._" Hane heard someone growl at her.

She turned around to see Gonzo stalking towards her. He was bloody and badly burnt. Hane could practically see the dangerous vibe he was sending her. She quickly stood and began backing away from him.

"This is all your fault, isn't it?" He demanded.

"Where's my mom?!" She demanded.

He stopped, and gave her an odd look before laughing hysterically. "Your mother, my wife, was burnt to ashes."

"No!" Hane cried. _Not you too, mom..._

"Yes. Haven't you notice? Anyone who has a relationship to you dies?" He chuckles as he took a step as she steps back. "First your father, then your mother, and now your entire village full of friends and relatives."

_No!_ She wouldn't listen to this. _It's not true!_ She screamed in her mind as she covered her ears to block him out.

"I know this must be a tough pill to swallow for someone who is so young, yet the cause of everything."

Hane looked down to the ground. Tears blurring her eyes. _I know what he says isn't true but then...why do I feel so guilty?_

Gonzo pulled a kunai knife out. "I can set you free from all this. You just need to come here and let me do the rest."

Hane saw the knife and her eyes widen. "No..."

"Fine." He sighed. "You left me no choice."

He grabbed her by the throat, sending her to the ground. One of her hand was struggling to hold the knife from her throat, while the other was trying to push his other hand from her neck. They struggled for a good bit till Hane managed to knee him in the groin. She quickly got up to run but Gonzo grabbed her foot making her fall to the ground. He tried going for her throat with both hands this time. They struggled again, until Hane noticed the knife to her side. She quickly grabbed it and began stabbing his head. She didn't stopped until she felt safe. She pushed him off her. She stared at the body of Gonzo, the man she just killed, her stepfather. Then she looked at the knife in her hand with fresh blood on it. Squeezing it, she chunked it in the fire and walked away. She didn't make it far before she collapsed from exhaustion.

A sudden shadow fell over her, but she didn't look up at them. She didn't want to see how they were gonna kill her, in a way, she felt she deserved a very painful death for letting her village down. She took a deep breath and waited impatiently but the death blow never came. After a moment, she sighed in annoyance and looked up to see a medical shinobi, a man with yellowish-brown hair and a gentle smile.

"Hi there, I am Yashamaru." He said kneeling down in front of her, and reaching to move a strand of hair from her face. Hane flinched. "Don't be afraid, little one, we're here to help."

Suddenly more of these rescuers flashed to his side, "There are no survivors-" He cut off as he eyed Hane.

"I found this poor kid just sitting here, possibly traumatized..." He stated, "Hey there. Can you tell me your name?"

"Hane." She whispered.

"Can you tell us what happened here?"

Hane glared at him, _Are you blind or dumb! What do you __think__ happened moron just look around here, my village has been attacked! _she wanted to scream at him but said, "Someone attacked us."

"Did you see anything? Anyone?"

"No."

Yashamaru stood up, " Well, we can't leave you here, they may still be lurking about. Do you want to come stay in the Sand Village? Maybe I can help find you a new home, would you like that?" He said with a smile.

_Sand Village? That's our allies! _Hane nodded.

XXX

They arrived at the Hidden Sand Village after three days. They were a desert culture. It would take some getting used to for Hane. They headed straight to the Kazekage's office, which was their village leader. After discussing what had happened and that Hane was the only survivor. Yashamaru suggested Hane stay with him, but the Kazekage heavily refused.

"Yashamaru, you know how Gaara is around people. We cannot have him kill her." The Kazekage glared.

"Yes, my Lord, I understand but we have no orphanage here, and she should stay with someone she recognizes. Not to mention it'd be a while before we get an answer from the Leaf if they'd take her or not." He stated. "Plus, you and I are the only ones who can get Gaara to calm down, isn't that why you placed me in his care?"

The Kazekage sighed, "Fine. I'll leave her in your care, but if Gaara kills her..."

"Yes, I understand." He bowed and left the office to find Hane sitting against the wall by the door. "C'mon, Hane." Yashamaru held his hand out for her to grab on to, which she did hesitantly, and they walked away from the office to her new home.

XXX

Hane awoke in a bed that wasn't hers. Then she realized she wasn't at home. She started to panic, but then she remembered sadly what happened last night. She got up to look for Yashamaru, deciding not to dwell on it. She looked in every room.

"Hello?" She looked in the kitchen, "Yashamaru?"

"Oh, your up."

Hane looked at the friendly, young man. She smiled a fake smile. Seeing this, he told her to go play outside to help get her mind off of things while he made lunch.

XXX

As the door opened, the kids outside froze. When they saw a girl walk out instead of _him _they relaxed and continued playing. She smiled and walked to the kids, "Hi, I'm Hane! Can I play?"

The boy smiled, "Sure. You're on my team-," The ball flew past Hane's face causing her to jump. "Mawaki, you idiot! Now we can't play no more."

"Sorry."

"Don't worry, I'll go get it." Hane said giving them a weird look and ran after the ball.

Before the kids could stop her she ran over there. They watched in fear and dread as she got closer to the place where _he_ usually was. Then a shadow caught their attention as another kid walked toward them. He stopped as he saw fear and disgust in their eyes.

He tried to ask as nicely as he possibly could but he knew they would run anyway, "Can I p-play too?"

"It's Gaara! RUN!" Shouted a boy as they ran away.

"W-Wait!" Gaara shouted, "Don't leave me alone! Please don't leave."

"Hey!" He turned to see a new girl running with the ball with a confused look on her face, "Where are you going?"

She stopped to look at the red head boy standing there. He looked so sad. Then she sensed a demonic aura from him. Her eyes widen slightly. He looked down sadly as she looked him up and down, he waited for her to realize who he was and then run away too. Then he sensed a demonic aura from her and he grew curious. _She's a monster like me?_

"Hi." She smiled breaking the ice.

His eyes shot up. _S-She's talking to me...? And she's not afraid or disgusted of me._ He nervously answered back, "H-Hi."

"Hane!"She looked to see the young boy running toward her, "C'mon, we're going to the park. Don't go near him he'll kill you, he's a demon!"

She just gave him a confused stare. _Uh, I'm a demon to..._

"C'mon, now!" He grabbed her arm dragging her away from him. Hane looked at Gaara one last time and smiled before she followed the boy.

Gaara looked on in disbelief that the girl had smiled at _him_, then decided to follow. He spotted the girl called Hane and the others playing kick-ball. Oh, how he wish they would let him play, too. _Didn't they know she is a demon, too? So why won't they let me play? _As his thoughts went on as he walked over to the swings.

"Hey he followed us!," Said a kid with shock.

"No, he followed the new girl." A girl said.

"C'mon, guys, its no big deal. He just wants to play too." Hane said waving at him to come over, "Hey you wanna play with us!"

"What are you doing! Are you nuts!" Shouted the girl.

"Yeah, you got a death wish!" Said a boy, "He can't play with us he's a monster!"

"Hey, maybe if we throw rocks at him he'll get the hint and leave us alone." Suggested a boy.

"No don't do that, that's mean!" Said a horrified Hane. They didn't listen and began to throw rocks at a frightened Gaara. "He didn't do anything, stop it!" Begged Hane.

They still continued to throw rocks. She saw a tear roll down his cheek. That's what did it for her and she decided to do something about it. "**Stop! Stop! **_**STOP!**_" She screamed running to a stunned Gaara.

The group of kids stopped, watching her in shock. Gaara panicked as she came closer. Fearing she was going to hurt him, he tried to run but he tripped. Sand shield him as he skied along the ground.

"Wait! I'm not gonna hurt you!" She said catching up and kneeling beside him, "Hey I like you're eyes. They're pretty."

"Why are you protecting me? I'm a monster." He asked uneasily.

"You're not a monster," she glared at the group of kids behind her, "_**they**___are. Besides, you're way too cute to be a monster." Hane said smiling. Gaara blushed.

"If you talk to him, we're not you're friends anymore." Said a kid.

"You think I care!" Hane said rising up glaring at them her demonic aura leaking out a bit, intimidating them, "I don't want to be friends with bullies. I don't like bullies. If you ever come near him, call him a monster, or cause any other harm to him _**I'll show you a monster, so leave him ALONE!**_"

The group of kids stared in horror as her eyes turned red, her teeth and nails enlarged. Gaara was stunned. She exposed herself, defended him, and lost her friends all for _him?_ She calmed herself returning to normal and turned to kneel at Gaara's side again.

"They won't hurt you anymore, I promise." Hane said hugging him, "I'll be your friend!"

What Gaara was about to say died as he yelled, "Watch out!" and pushed her down and shield her with his body from rocks that the kids threw at them. Sand rose to protect them. Hane growled low in her throat with anger.

"Stupid demon girl tried to trick us!" Said a girl as they all walked off, "She's a monster too!" Gaara looked at her as he got off her.

"You protected me. See, I told you you wasn't a monster." Smiled Hane.

Gaara's heart skipped a beat as he asked, "D-Do you really think I-I'm cute?"

Hane had an embarrassed look on her face, "Uh, um, well you're not ugly."

"Is that a yes?" He asked confused of her answer. Her face turned scarlet red and she turned her head flustered. Getting the hint, he blushed as he said, "No one's ever stood up for me."

"It's no prob, glad to help." She smiled. He didn't take his eyes off her as she got up. She stretched up in the air causing her to stand on her tip-toes, allowing Gaara to get a peep under her short light blue kimono. He blushed a deep red and quickly looked away before she saw him looking. Once she was done, she gave him a hand up. "So where do you live?" He looked at her hand in question, examining it before he blushed and took it.

"With my uncle, Yashamaru."

"Yashamaru? Then you must be Gaara, right?"

He gave her a confused stare, "Yes."

She giggled at his confused expression and explained, "I'm staying with your uncle for a little while. He said he had a nephew named Gaara."

His expression changed to surprised, "Why are you staying with my uncle?"

Her expression saddened, "Well, my village was slaughtered and I was the only survivor, your uncle rescued me, and the Kazekage said I can stay with your uncle till they get an answer from the Leaf, saying if I can live there or not."

"Why can't you live here?"

"Hmm, I don't know."

"Oh," He said sadly, "I'm sorry about your village."

"It's okay..." She smiled sadly.

"But I'm glad your here." Gaara said bashfully.

Aura blushed and looked down, "Me too, um, I-I like you."

Gaara's face had a shocked expression while his cheeks blushed scarlet red, "You like me...?"

She nodded and smiled, "This is so awesome! We can stay up late, sleep all day-" She saw Gaara frown. "What's wrong?"

"I don't sleep."

"Really? You don't have a bed time? So unfair!" Teased Hane with a playful little pout. Gaara smiled a little. They bashfully held hands as they walked home.

They walked through the door. "Okay, kids dinner is re-" Yashamaru walked out of the kitchen but stopped as he saw Hane and Gaara. He froze in uneasiness cause she was so close to him, so close he wouldn't be able to save her if Gaara snapped. _Oh, God, please don't let him kill her._

"Hey, Yashamaru, look! Gaara's my new best friend!" Said Hane as she hugged Gaara. Then the six year olds ran by a relieved Yashamaru, _Thank God._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **_**This isn't a chapter but I thought maybe you'd like to know a bit more about my OC character Hane and u can see a pic of her in my deviant art page.**_

**CHARACTER PROFILE: Hane no Kaze-Kiri (Blade of the Wind Cutter)**

**GENDER: **female

**RACE: **wolf demon

**B/DAY: **June 24

**AGE: **6 in the beginning, 12 in middle, 16 in the end

**BLOOD TYPE: **AB

**HEIGHT/ WEIGHT: ****beginning- 3'2; 52 lbs, middle- **4'11; 80 lbs, end- 5'2; 102 lbs

**HOBBY: **training, juggling, reading, hanging with Naruto, relaxing in the Hot Springs

**TWIST: **remembering her parents and her village's death, her feelings for both Naruto and Gaara, her fear of blood and fire

**CURRENT INFO:**

**FAMILY BACKGROUND: **father/ Sanput (deceased), mother/ Lidi, stepfather/ Gonzo, grandmother/ Kalana (unknown location)

**BIRTH PLACE: **Village of the Wind Deity

**HISTORY BACKGROUND: **During the Era of the Great War the Hidden Sand Village fought Konoha with the aid of the Wind Deity, spilling much blood on both sides, including Hane's father. The Land of Wind was thrust into turmoil. Hane was born during this era into a family of wolf demons. She was raised during a time the shinobies took part in throwing all their power into the Era of Great War. The results of this battle determined the balance of power in the villages scattered across the continent. Hane was six years old when her father was killed in the Great War. She lived with her mother and her abusive stepfather until one day, her village was burned and slaughtered by unknown enemies. She and her stepfather were the only survivors of the attack, which her stepfather blamed her for and tried to kill her but she managed to get away, she was rescued by a young man named Yashamaru, and was taken to the Village of the Sand. Then she was transfered to Konoha due to an unknown circumstance. Since then she has been living in the Leaf as a shinobi.

**HOME: **currently resident in the Leaf Village ( aka Konoha)

**POSSESSIONS/ MAKE-UP/ JEWLERY/ ETC: **small dangily ear rings, family photo

**PETS:** bird/ Alun (unknown location)

**PHYSICAL DESCRIPTION:**

**HAIRSTYLE: ****beginning- medium length pigtails, middle- short like Sakura's, end- l**ong purple hair in a wild ponytail

**EYES: **goldish brown, amber

**BODY: **average/ small, slightly muscular

**PHYSICAL CONDITION: **none

**MARKS/ SCARS/ TATTOO: **when Hane was six Gaara marked her as his mate using his famous kanji of love on his fore head on to her right wrist.

**CLOTHING: ****beginning- light blue kimano with fish net shirt underneath, fishnet gloves, fishnet socks, and white ninja shoes. (She is dressed like Tsunade was when she was younger).**

**Middle- long white scarf around her neck, red sleeveless cheongsam dress, fishnet shorts, forehead protector used as a head band, light blue clip in right bane that frames her face.**

**End- light blue clip in right bane that frames her face, short one strap on her left shoulder with fishnet armor underneath, long with armlets, and fishnet shorts with a short white skirt that splits over her left leg, exposing her legs, her forehead protector is worn on her right arm, white ninja shoes, brown and gold ear rings. (her outfit is similer to Fuu's)**

**PERSONALITY:**

**LIKES: **training, Hot Springs, her friends, Naruto, Gaara

**DISLIKES: **rules, being told what to do or how to live her life, ramen, Ino, Sakura

**FEARS: **losing the people she cares about again, fire, blood, Gaara (to a point)

**OCCUPATION: **shinobi of Konoha

**FAVORITE FOOD: **meat, ramen

**MOST PRIZED POSSESSION: **family photo

**VERNACULAR (WAY OF SPEAKING): ****Hane** speaks her mind even if people like what she has to say or not

**CHARACTER BEHAVIOR: **hotheaded, impulsive, great friend, fun, wild, competitive

**APTITUDE: **not exactly book smart but she is a good strategist, gives good advice when needed

**SOCIAL AND OTHER PRESSURE PROBLEMS: **Hane absolutely can not stand for people to insult or talk down any of her friends, especially Naruto, or talk behind their back.

**RELATIONSHIPS: **Gaara/ mate, Naruto/ friend/ crush, Sasuke/ neutral, Kakashi/ mentor, Kiba/ friend, Ino/ enemy, Sakura/ neutral, everyone else/ friend

**BELIEFS/ SUPERSTITIONS/ MORAL VALUES: **Hane beliefs friends and family comes before everything else

**POSITIVE CHARACTERISTICS: **helpful, caring, their for you, got your back, fun, good friend, smart, likable, confident, strong

**NEGATIVE CHARACTERISTICS: **hotheaded, impulsive, sassy, smart mouthed, feisty, wild, judgmental, speaks her mind, perverted, childish

**PERSONALITY: **Hane is a caring friend. She loves to have fun and goof around but she knows when to get serious. She often gets into trouble because of her impulsive temper and her sassy mouth. But other then that she is an all around sweet girl.

**ABILITIES:**

**PHYSICAL: **when need to Hane is skilled in hand-to-hand combat and isn't afraid to smack her opponent(s) around like a rag doll.

**SPECIAL SKILLS: ****Wind Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, but not Genjutsu but its made up for her **speed, agility, quick thinking and strategy, and her sharp sense of smell and hearing

**WEPON: ****2x's Wheel Blades**

**WEPON NAME: ****Giant Twin Wheel Blades**

**OTHER: **when Hane is backed up in a corner or is severely pissed off, sometimes her demon traits will take over her human traits, enhancing her strength and speed. Her eyes glow red as hell fire and her claws and fangs expand. Her weapon will morph into one giant Wheel Blade that can cut though just about anything.

**WIND NINJUTSU LIST:**

Academy

**Kaze Bunshin (Wind Clone)**  
Description: Basically your typical clone, formed from wind. It is easily bested by any sort of skill, but this clone is still better than the average bunshin as it is able to attack and be attacked.

**Kaze Fuuchuufuyuu (Wind Levitation)**  
Description: Utilising and controlling the wind, the user is able to force the wind beneath an object in order to force it to rise up from the ground. The effectiveness of this jutsu is very much dependant upon the weight of the object in question, so large objects will take longer to lift, while lighter objects can be quickly lifted. Additionally, as the jutsu works by forcing wind beneath the targeted object, the higher the object gets, the harder it is to raise it any higher. The users control affects the speed at which they may raise an object, so while a person with only 5 control would be slow to raise a rock the size of a persons head, someone with a control of 40 could lift enormous boulders without showing significant sign of slowing. Only inanimate objects can be levitated.

**Yadama Furooseigyo (Projectile Control Skill)**  
Description: A basic skill for those learning to master the art of wind control. With the ability to control air currents the user can utilize them to their advantage when throwing projectiles such as kunai or shuriken, using the wind to aid the speed and trajectory of their weapon. Someone with a 5 in control would only be able to give it a slight boost in power, while someone with a control of 40 could make them fly twice as fast.

**Hanpatsu Kaze no Jutsu (Retrieving Wind Technique)**  
Description: Creating a small gust of wind, the user utilizes it to push towards them instead of away, specifically to push nearby objects towards them. Those with a 5 or so in Power will only be able to push small objects about the size of a kunai or shuriken towards them, while someone with a 40 in Power can push large animals and even people.

Gennin

**Name of Jutsu: Smoke dome**  
Rank of Jutsu: Genin  
Range of Jutsu:3x4 - 12x16  
Jutsu's Element:Wind  
Description: The user exhales a thick cloud of smoke that forms itself into a defensive dome. The dome of smoke can be made small to encase just the ninja, or large to encase and protect a squad of ninja. The walls of the dome are thick and hard and are a challenge to break through. The smoke will repair itself from damage, but a large hole will require a lot of chakra to fix, thus taking up another jutsu as if you preformed the technique again.  
Chart: Academy: thick wood and stone  
Genin: Weak iron  
Chunin: Steel  
Jonin: Re-enforced steel  
Sanin: Diamond hardness

**Boufuu Kyouzuu no Jutsu (Gale Surge)**  
Description: A defensive jutsu at best. The user distils the air around him or her with his or her chakra and at the exact moment of attack releases a large burst of air. The blast of wind goes out three feet and knocks a victim back at least five feet and can stop projectiles. It is a defensive move that is usually used when the user is caught off guard. The wind can only be released in one direction however, and a cool down period of three posts is required before it can be used again.

**Kaze Bakuhatsu (Wind Explosion)**  
Requirements: Kaze Bunshin  
Description: Wind is gathered with chakra into a swirling ball that is hurled towards the opponent. The blast explodes on impact, causing cuts on the target's body if a direct hit. The actual force of the explosion of the Kaze Bakuhatsu feels as if a Gouken Stage 2 Punch is hitting you. A cool down period of two posts is required before this jutsu can be used again.

**Yadama Henshin Bakuha (Projectile Deflection Blast)**  
Description: Building up a great amount of air in their chest, the user distils chakra to expel a great gust of wind directly from their mouth. The wind is not strong enough to push back something as solid as a human body but can deflect light projectiles such as kunai and shuriken.

**Okuridashi Kaze (Propelling Winds)**  
Description: Loosing a short blast of air from their hands, the user is able to propel themselves in the opposite direction with considerable force. This jutsu is ideally suited to Wind ninjutsu specialists, who often tend to favour avoidance of attacks rather than powerful defences, and can be used to either move very quickly to the side, or even propel themselves quite high into the air.

**Kamaitachi no Jutsu (Slashing Wind Skill)**  
Requirement: Weapon, like a fan  
Description: The user uses chakra and a weapon usually to create large bursts of wind at an extent. In reality it is not an actual burst of wind but a tornado that came from the user. The wind slashes objects; at most it can cut tree branches. Like a real tornado, the wind expands as it goes farther and hits larger targets. The wind disappears after being shot for twenty feet and at most it widens to fifteen feet. If this hits you will be severely cut and knocked back, and most genin elemental jutsu are dispelled when they are hit by this jutsu.

**Fuuton: Shinkuutai Naihatsu (Wind Element: Air Pocket Bursts)**  
Description: Focusing on the air around them, the user is capable of causing parts of the wind to "burst" suddenly, causing anything nearby to be knocked aside. The burst does not do any damage however, and its primary purpose is to interrupt and leave the enemy open for further attacks. However the bursts can only be created within a twenty metre radius of the user and only at spots they are able to see.

**Bouseki Tate no Kaze (Spinning Shield of Winds)**  
Description: Focusing on an area in front of them about 5 feet wide and across, the user dispels chakra to cause the wind to spin rapidly in a circular motion, creating something akin to a shield. Instead of deflecting attacks however the shield will reflect whatever was thrown at them back towards the enemy at the same speed it was fired degree of reflection depends on the user's control stat; a 5 would only reflect small projectiles and stage one ninjutsu, while a 40 could repel fairly large thrown weapons and level 4 ninjutsu techniques.

**Kaze no Yoroi (Armor of Wind)**  
Description: The user utilizes his chakra and the wind around him to create a whirlwind around himself. The wind forms a circle around the user, five feet in radius, so ten feet in diameter. The wind picks up debris and acts as armour for the user. The wind armour lasts for five posts. Debris on the ground strengthens the armour and projectiles thrown towards the wind also become part of the armour. A taijutsu user is useless against the armour. A genin who gets caught in the wind will become part of the armour, Chuunin will be knocked back five feet, and a Jounin will be knocked back two feet. An elemental jutsu is useless against the armour, but if one is used against the armour it weakens it greatly. Two posts after an elemental jutsu is used against the Kaze no Yoroi the armour is dispelled.

Chuunin

**Name of Jutsu/Ability: Fuuton Reppu-Ookami ((Wind Style: Gale Wolf))**  
Description: Gathering the wind in one hands from the surrounding area as well as ones own wind chakra, they make a ball of wind in ones hand, that would look like a Rasegan. Then using wind manipulation a wolf made of wind comes out and is control by the user. The wolf once it attacks it causes many slashes from the fang and claws attacking greatly, or a tackle that causes a small condense tornado that can knock back a person with incredible force.  
Rank: B can create up to four wolves  
Sannin can create up to six wolves  
Kage can create up to eight  
Element: Wind  
Type: Ninjutsu

**Name of jutsu/ability: Fuuton: Seijitsu Kaze-ken ((Wind Style: Faithful Wind Blade))**  
Description: Using a blade like Kunai, Katana, sword, or anything with a blade sticking it is used as base and from the blade a giant 10 foot condense blade of wind formed, since it's made out of wind it is light as a feather and it is able to cut easily through hard dense materials also it is able to add another element to the mix to make it more destruction from it.  
Rank: C-S  
Duration: 4 Posts as Chunnin  
7 Posts as Jounin  
10 Posts as kage or Sannin  
Element: Wind and other  
Type: Ninjutsu and Taijutsu

**Name of Jutsu:Shinku (Vacuum)**  
Rank of Jutsu: Chuunin+  
Range of Jutsu: Covers area about two feet in diameter, in a sphere. Can be used within 200 yards.  
Jutsu's Element: Wind  
Jutsu's Type: Ninjutsu  
Description: This is a nasty jutsu. The user focuses on an area a few feet in diameter, and creates a near invisible skin of hardened wind around that area. From within this area, the jutsu's user removes the oxygen, causing asphyxiation as the vital air component is taken. There are three stages to this jutsu, and each stage can be used by progressively higher ranks of shinobi.  
At Chuunin: Jutsu is immobile, easily escaped.  
At Jounin: This Jutsu can be fixed to a body part or object, so is harder to escape.  
At Sannin/Kage: Jutsu is truly deadly, moving in to A or S rank. Jutsu now covers an area several yards in diameter, and can move, although slowly.  
To escape: Pop the bubble; not as easy as it sounds.  
Wind jutsu do not pop bubble, but rather enhance its toughness, making subsequent attempts to pop it harder.  
Fire jutsu cannot originate within the bubble, as there is no oxygen to fuel fire. Techniques that create fire outside the sphere can burn away bubble, but if the bubble is around someone's head when burned away, they will receive burning on the head, and quite probably lose a good deal of hair.  
Lightning jutsu of equal or lesser rank cannot pierce the wind jutsu, but higher rank can.  
Water jutsu: See Fire jutsu, minus risk of burn damage.  
Earth Jutsu: All earth jutsu above D rank can pop the skin of the vacuum bubble.  
Metal (ie kunai, senbon, shuriken) Can pop the bubble, but care must be taken not to accidentally pierce the victim.

**Kaze Shunshin no Jutsu (Wind Instantaneous Body Skill)**  
Description: An ability which allows the user to transport from one area to another in a gust of wind. The user has to have been to the area before, and be able to sense the location with his own chakra before being able to transport himself there. This means that the distance is limited to about one mile. This jutsu can only be used to escape combat, and may not be used in the same post if the shinobi has attacked or defended.

**Daikamaitachi no Jutsu (Grand Slashing Wind Skill)**  
Description: A much stronger form of Kamaitachi No Jutsu that creates a much larger gust of wind. This jutsu, because of its severity, has the power to be both an offensive and defensive move all at once. A much larger tornado is shot forth horizontally and instead of cutting mere branches down it has the capability of ripping the greatest of trees to shreds. As seen by Temari using this technique, the Daikamaitachi has the ability to blow chakra waves away.

**Fuuton: Furyuu no Jutsu (Wind Release: Wind Dragon)**  
Description: Creates a dragon formed from wind. The dragon looks like a large serpent, a traditional Chinese dragon that is twenty feet long. The dragon has a red mane and the rest of his body borders light blue. The colour is not distinct because the wind manipulates it from its colour to transparency. The dragon can shoot Kaze Bakuhatsu from its mouth.

**Fuuton: Tei Hakusha (Wind Release: Air Riding)**  
Description: As wind ninjutsu is typically more focused on ranged combat rather than close combat such as what taijutsu specialists favour, it was necessary to create jutsu's that made them as hard to hit as possible, as a result, the wind riding technique was created. The technique in essence has the user form a ball of rapidly swirling air beneath their feet, upon which they typically sit (some with exceptional balance may choose to stand). As a result the user is left hovering several feet above the ground, and is able to control the ball to move quickly in any direction, essentially allowing the user a high degree of speed and agility while they remain on the ball, and due to the hovering nature of the ball combined with its speed, it is quite natural for users of this technique to move across walls and ceilings. All of this makes this an excellent jutsu for wind ninjutsu users when forced into a corner, or even can be used when scouting is necessary. Additionally the user can use a platform of sorts to help keep their balance, such as a large fan.

Hikui Tenkuu Assaku no Jutsu (Low Air Pressure Technique)  
Description: This technique makes the air pressure in a room drop dramatically, causing anyone inside to fall asleep. It can only work in an enclosed area like a building or room.

**Kaze no Yaiba (Wind Sword)**  
Description: The user summons a violent gust of wind, moving so fast that if caught within the blast an enemy will suffer blade like wounds from the wind slashing them so strongly. Due to it's nature it's difficult to block but can be avoided. The injuries look very much like that of a sword wound, which is where the name originated.

**Kaze Gyorai no Jutsu (Wind Torpedo)**  
Description: The user gathers a large amount of wind into his lungs and expels it in a single blow, similar to the projectile deflection blast. This version however is significantly more devastating as the wind forms a torpedo that is near invisible that launches towards the opponent. Upon contact it explodes with the force of two exploding tags.

**Fuuton: Tatsumaki Wana (Wind Release: Tornado Trap)**  
Description: The user creates a large tornado about ten feet high directly around their enemy wide enough so that they have little room to move. The opponent will find themselves trapped inside the eye of this tornado, unharmed by the winds but unable to move without touching the tornado. If they attempt to escape they will find the swirling winds will push them back inside the center, with several cuts and scratches due to the ferocity of the winds. However just as what's inside cannot leave what is outside cannot enter; any attacks or projectiles will simply be deflected back out. The tornado lasts for two posts and has a three post cool down time.

Jounin

**Mugensajin Daitopa (Great Infinite Sandblast Breakthrough)**  
Description: The user inhales deeply and then exhales a vicious stream of wind capable of holding back a small army of ninjas. The blast of wind is capable of uprooting trees and blowing down cheaply made houses. Any enemy caught within the blast will find it hard to stand up at all as they will be pushed back with the force. If used in the desert the wind is capable of stirring up enough sand to create a huge sand storm in their area.

**Fuuton: Kyoushu no Tosshin (Wind Release: Assassin's Rush)**  
Description: Expelling a great deal of chakra, the user forces a vast amount of wind out behind them. This blast of wind has two effects, first, anything behind the user will likely be knocked over by the blast, secondly it propels the user extremely quickly in their desired direction, and the user may use the wind to make continual adjustments to their trajectory during this short dash. The dash lasts for barely a second, but in that time the user can cover considerable distance, making this an excellent assassination jutsu as the name implies. After use the user must wait three posts before using it again.

**Boufuu Bakuhatsu Bunshin no Jutsu (Wind Explosion Clone)**  
Description: A deadly attack formed by modifying any bunshin that requires the usage of wind during creation. Upon its destruction, the wind that is used to create the being suddenly explodes outwards with great force. The results can be deadly, especially to those around the clone. There is virtually no way to tell the difference. The clone detonates with the force of three explosion tags, enough cause serious damage to anyone caught within the brunt of the blast without protection, requiring immediate medical attention. One clone may be made for every ten reserves of the user's.

**Kuchiyose: Kirikiri no Mai (Summoning: Execution Whirl)**  
Description: After the user wipes their own blood on the area in front of them or on the offensive weapon they intend to use for the attack, Daikamaitachi No Jutsu is prepared as normal. But instead, when the wind is released, a large summoned weasel, as well as a long pole, two short sickles and a container becomes shaped out of the wind. This is a much more intensified gust of wind that is able to chop down trees with ease.

**Fuuton: Tatsu no Oshigoto (Wind Release: Severing Pressure)**  
Description: This technique causes a tornado to descend on on a target, and was a hidden technique used by Temari in the battle with Kyaku of the Shiitenshounin. Like her primary technique Cutting Whirlwind Technique and most Wind Release techniques in general this technique requires no Hand seals and instead uses her fan. This technique can be set up as a fake as it does not immediately activate but has a delayed effect. Like Sasuke's Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique the technique alters weather conditions temporarily and attacks from the sky rather than from the person, but there is no indication that this technique does not use the user's Chakra like Kirin. The storm clouds that create the attack dissipate immediately after the tornado begins while the tornado continues in a highly concentrated state.

Kage/Sannin

**Fuuton: Renkuudan (Wind Release: Steroid Blanks)**  
Description: The user collects chakra in his fist, summoning wind in a "blank round," and then pounds it into his stomach, directing the chakra through his stomach and out his mouth as powerful blasts of swirling wind embedded with incredible amounts of chakra that can clear whole stretches of forestry.

**Fuuton: Kanketsusen Souzou (Wind Release: Geyser Creation)**  
Description: Placing their hand against a flat surface, such as the ground the user can create a large hole in the ground about ten feet across and wide. At any time the user can cause it to erupt and send a colossal blast of steam and air shooting in the sky, sending anything caught within the blast flying high up in the air. Additionally the steam is quite hot in temperature, causing severe burns to anyone affected in the blast. The geyser has enough strength to break a building apart upon blasting, save for those made out of very strong materials. A good destructive jutsu, but hard to control.

**Sansai no Ketteiteki Shikiichi (Final Threshold of the Three Calamities of Fire, Flood and Storm)**  
Description: When a tornado is formed it picks up debris and sometimes other elements. A hurricane is a tornado on the water that has taken up the storm and water below it. Using this jutsu, the user performs it like they would a daikamaitachi, swings their fan and the wind is shot forth. The tornado hits the required elements and takes up a new form. Each element and form is a calamity.  
-Flood: If the tornado hits a body of water a massive whirlpool-like tornado is sent towards the victim. When it hits the ground or victim a large flood is sent forward that could crush or drown the victim(s)  
-Fire: If the tornado hits a fire it would pick up the flames and still be shot forward towards the victim. The tornado would take flame qualities and a "flaming spin-cycle" would ensue. If it hit the ground or victim an explosion would occur and a large fire would be started.  
-Storm: If the tornado absorbs electricity or a cloud the tornado would turn gray with lightning flashes being seen in the tornado. It would be a thunder storm crossed with a tornado shot towards a victim.  
Can only be used once per battle thread.

**Kuchiyose: Kyoukan Fuusha (Summoning: Giant Windmill)**  
Description: Not quite a normal summon but quite deadly nonetheless; the user creates a massive windmill the size of three story house that will rise from the ground. Once fully ascended from the ground the windmill's blades will spin rapidly, forming a huge wind that will pull anything not nailed down forcibly into the spinning fans, which are actually in the shape of blades. Being caught in the blades means almost certain death, as anything caught within them will be chopped to pieces. Such high level destruction has it's downsides; for one the user will have to find a way to secure themselves safety to the ground first to prevent themselves from being sucked into the windmill, secondly, due to the windmill's great size it takes one post to fully retract from the ground which gives the opponent ample time to escape or prepare themselves.

**Fuuton: Reppusho (Wind Release: Violent Wind Palm)**  
Description: A simple technique that sends a gust of concentrated wind at the opponent. When used with a weapon such as a shuriken the weapon can become fatal. Also if the technique is combined with another elemental ninjutsu such as fire, it becomes deadly.

**Kouseitan Kawa (Element Skin)**  
Description: A jutsu that allows the user to transform their skin into one of the users elements. The user takes a fourth of their elemental chakra and stores it all over there body. However, this must be the useres main element inorder to do it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2:

Hane was fast asleep. Snuggled up in a warm blanket, in a soft bed. The door to her room creaked open. Gaara slowly walked in trying not to wake her. He looked at her sleeping form, breathing softly in a dream he'd never see. He smiled sadly wishing he could sleep and dream too. He wanted to escape reality to a peaceful slumber, but he knew the consequences to that. She suddenly stirred and rolled to her side, her front facing him. She blushed and sighed, whispering his name. He smiled as he blushed. She was dreaming of him. His heart sped up as he snuggled up next to her in her bed. He couldn't help but wonder what she was dreaming about since her dream involved him. Were they good dreams, good thoughts? Then a thought troubled him, W_hat if I hurt her in her dream and when she wakes up... what if she hates me..._ He shuttered at the thought of losing his only friend. His mind went on and on with the possibilities of her hating him when she wakes up. It worried him to the point where he wanted to wake her up before her dreams turned her against him. He just couldn't bare the thought of her hating him too. He just couldn't...he didn't want to.

"Gaara...?" Hane whispered sleepily as she looked at a distressed Gaara, who quickly froze in shock when she said his name. "I thought you couldn't sleep."

"U-Um...I," He blushed furiously since their faces were only a few inches away, "I-I like to watch you s-sleep."

"You watch me sleep?" Her eyes widened "I-I talk in my sleep...how embarrassing..." He smiled as she flushed with embarrassment, "Have I said anything stupid when I was asleep?"

He smiled with a light blush, "N-No, but you say my name a-a lot."

"Oh..." She flushed redder "I-Is that it?" He nodded. She let out a sigh of relief. _Whew..._

"Does it bother you that I watch you sleep?"

"No...," She said unsure of what to say, "I-I'm just worried I'll say something... personal."

"Like what?"

"Like my clan's secrets or... something..." _How much I like you..._

"Oh..." He said understanding "I won't tell anyone but if you want me to leave..."

She heard the sadness in his voice and felt bad, she sighed and smiled "You promise?" He nodded and she smiled again, "Okay you can stay." He smiled.

She rolled on her other side, snuggling to her pillow. Her eyes snapped open and she froze as she felt his arm wrap around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Her face was a deep shade of maroon as he buried his face in the curve of her neck and inhaled deeply. She didn't know what to make of his bold moves so she rolled over and snuggled against him and kissed his cheek. He smiled and held her close as if he were protecting her as she slept.

XXX

It was nightfall and it was time for them to head home after playing all day. Hane challenged Gaara to a race home. She was gonna take the left rout and he was gonna take the right rout.

"The first one to make it to the door wins, okay?" Hane said and he nodded. "On your mark get set...GO!"

They took off in their directions, Hane ran down the ally way. As she ran she suddenly felt a presence. She stopped to scowl at Gaara for cheating, but then realized that the scent wasn't his. She turned to see a scary looking man only a few yards from her. He had an evil glint in his eye. Hane backed up a bit not liking the feelings the man was giving her.

He smirked as he walked towards her, "What's a cute little girl like you doing alone in this ally?"

"None of your business, Creep." Hane spat turning to leave, smelling the alcohol on his breath, but he grabbed her wrist in a painful grip. "L-Let me go, you jerk!" She screamed at him in anger and began to struggle.

He managed to slam her to the ground, he had to admit, she put up a good fight for being so little. He grinned a toothy grin. _The feistier the better. _He roughly pinned her arms in one hand above her head, her legs were pinned under his knees, and his free hand was roaming under her kimono and in her panties.

"U-Uhn... Stop it!" _W-What's he doing to me...?_

"Why? It seems like you're enjoying yourself, aren't you?" He said in her ear as he applied more pressure. She cried out as shameful sensations rolled through her. He chuckled. "And this isn't the best part yet."

An angry tear ran down Hane's cheek. He released her as he assumed she wasn't going to fight him anymore and he began working on untying his waist ban. Hane decided that she had enough, she snuck a kunai from his pouch while he was distracted earlier and stabbed him in the leg, he screamed in pain, giving her the advantage to kick him off of her.

He got up quickly to her dismay pulling the bloody kunai out and charged at her, "You little BRAT!"

Hane was pissed. He had _**no**_ right to touch her like that, the only man allowed to touch her like that was her _**mate!**_The man froze in a halt as he saw her change into a monster. Her vision was red with rage and she locked her angry gaze to the frightened man before her. She smirked evilly and charged at him with impressive speed. She threw a powerful right hook shattering his jaw and sending him flying threw two buildings and into a pole. It went all the way through his chest where his heart was, killing him instantly. With her demon side satisfied, she returned to normal. Hane looked at the destruction before, her then her eyes locked on the the dead man dangling from the pole with his heart pierced and ripped out of his chest and on the tip. _What have I done...?_

"Hane?" She turned around to see Gaara standing there with shock and disbelief in his eyes.

"Gaa-ra..." She whispered breathlessly as her world went black.

XXX

Hane awoke in a hospital bed. She heard the sound of the heart monitor next to her. She looked to see Gaara sitting in a chair at the foot of the bed with a defeated expression.

"Gaara!" She smiled happy to see him.

Gaara's head snapped up to look up to her with worried eyes. "Are you yourself again, Hane?"

"Yep." She said as Gaara smiled with relief. "Why am I in the hospital?"

Gaara's smile vanished, "You-You don't remember?"

"Not really. What happened?" She asked worried.

"You...You killed someone." He said softly as her eyes widened in horror.

Slowly flash backs of what happened ran through her head in a rush. She began sobbing. Gaara got up to hold her hand in comfort.

"Gaara...I-I didn't mean to...honest..."She sniffled.

"What happened?"

"Well, I ran through the ally...then I sensed a presence... I thought it was you so I stopped to turn around to see that man... I-I tried to run but he grabbed me...I was on the ground... H-He touched m-me in my private p-place...i-it hurt...then...he was dead..."

Gaara had a disturbed look on his face. "What's wrong?" Hane asked worried. She noticed the chaos in his eyes. He closed his eyes as a shadow overcame his eyes, intimidating. Hane gave him a comforting hug. "Please don't be mad..."

He glared at the floor, "I just wish I could have been there to protect you."

"At least you were there to take me to the hospital."

"Yea, I guess so." He said hugging her tightly. "I won't let anyone else hurt you, I promise."

"Thank you, Gaara." They pulled apart. "Why didn't Yashamaru come see me?"

Gaara looked at her, "He went to go explain what happened to my dad."

"Oh?" She said confused.

"The Kazekage is my father." He explained seeing her confusion.

Her eyes widened in shock. _Well they do look a lot alike..._Then she looked down ashamed, "I bet he's mad at me."

Gaara shook his head. "He won't be mad once he hears what happened. He can't be mad at you for protecting yourself."

Hane smiled and laid back down to rest.

XXX

By morning, Hane was discharged from the hospital.

"Hane, are you ready?" Gaara asked waking her up.

"Mm, what?"

"Are you ready to go home?"

"Yeah." She said in a yawn.

They walked a quarter of a mile away from the hospital holding hands. Hane grew a bit nervous as people glared hatefully at them. But at least Gaara was with her this time. She looked at him worried of his behavior. He glanced at her from the corner of his eyes and smiled blankly for a moment. Then he looked back at the ground, his smile fading.

"Gaara, are you okay?" His grip grew tighter and tighter till their hands trembled and his demonic aura grew stronger. "O-Oww!" She whined jerking her hand out of his.

He raised his head to meet her confused gaze, "I'm sorry I just can't...believe somebody would put a hand on _**you.**_**"** He growled the last part. _Something that's mine!_

"Stop feeling sorry for me, you're making me feel bad." Hane said sadly looking away.

"But he hurt you, Hane. I promise I won't let any-"

"No, I won't let anyone else hurt me. All you need to do is help me through this, not make me feel worse." Hane said. Gaara could feel her strength as she glared at him with determination.

He slowly smiled, "Don't worry I will help you, but I just want to protect you because...," He blushed, "I-I love you."

Her eyes were the size of dinner plates as she was knocked off guard. _Did I hear him right...? _"W-What..."

He nodded slowly glancing her up and down, "I love you, Hane."

Gaara leaned to Hane till their lips met in a shy kiss. Hane pulled away to see him looked rejected.

"I-I love you, too. Have since we first met. How could I not?" Hane smiled at Gaara's shocked expression and leaned to returned his kiss from earlier. They kissed till they needed to pull back for air. They blushed and smiled as their foreheads rested against each other.

XXX

It was late when they got back. Hane got out of bed to go to the bathroom. When she returned to crawl back in the bed, she heard some kids taunting and laughing. She thought nothing of it till she heard a blood filled scream.

"**HELP ME!"**

Hane jumped up and rushed to her window. She saw Gaara's sand holding a girl about their age in place and a wave of sand floating in the air over him. The girl was a friend of hers.

"Oh, no, Ryukyu!" Said Hane running through the house. She had to save Ryukyu or else Gaara was gonna kill her!


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER: 3

Hane ran as fast as she could to save her friend Ryukyu. Once she made it outside to the scene she froze. The look in Gaara's eyes is what had stopped her. They were different, not the sweet boy she fell in love with's eyes. No, these eyes were evil and demonic, they looked right through her like they didn't see her at all. He wasn't all there... That and his demonic aura was spiraling dangerously. The group of kids from before ran past her screaming for help and crying, snapping her out of her daze and she then realized she _had_ to do something. Even though she knew she wasn't strong enough to take him on physically, his strength was far stronger then hers were and yet his powers were still growing! Here lately, she has noticed that the more angry or upset he got the more his demon side got out of hand. _Maybe I can get him to calm down before he kills Ryukyu... or destroy the entire village!_

"GAARA!" She yelled running towards him. He glanced at her and she swore she saw his eyes flash black and gold, stopping her a good yard from him but before she could tell they quickly flashed back to teal. She swallowed any doubts, any worries or fears and spoke calmly, "Gaara, please stop this. I don't know what Ryukyu said to you, but whatever it was you know it's not true."

"Don't come near me or I'll kill her..." He said emotionless. His sand clenching Ryukyu's leg tighter causing a gross pop and crunch to be heard, resulting a painful cry from her.

"Gaara please don't do this..." Hane said fearing for her friend as tears rolled down her face, "I-If you really want to hurt someone that badly, then please, let Ryukyu go and do whatever you want with me! Unlike us demons, we can tolerate way more than fragile humans can."

At first Gaara was stunned and he didn't know what to do, no ones ever stood up to him before, nonetheless, demanded him to hurt them instead of their friends or family.

_**'This is one interesting little girl...' **_His demon, known as Shukaku, said deep within his mind. As always, Gaara didn't comply. _**'A demon protecting a human...How amusing.' **_Shukaku let out a spin tingling chuckle. _**'C'mon, Gaara, let's play with her without letting her die. I want to see how long it would take for her to give up on her friend and try to run away...But she wont escape.'**_

"No, p-please, Shukaku, don't make me hurt her..." Gaara mumbled a low plea to Shukaku, but with Hane's enhanced hearing, she heard him perfectly.

_Shukaku? __Hane_ thought to herself. _Where have I heard that name? _As she pondered on what to do and who this Shukaku was, she glanced over to her friend, who was shaking violently with both pain and fear, and mouth, '_It'd be okay.' _She then glanced at Gaara, who was slouched over gripping his head in pain, it looked as if he was fighting with himself in his head. It tore her up inside to see him like this, but before she can help him, she had to get Ryukyu out of here to safety. With her goal in thought she allowed her emotions to transform herself. With her inhuman speed she ran to Ryukyu and slashed through the sand that binned her with her powerful claws._**"Get out of here, Ryukyu."**_ Hane commanded in a demonic voice as she stood in front of her, guarding her from Gaara, who looked pretty pissed off right now. Ryukyu ran, despite her broken leg, without looking back. Hane, who remained standing her ground in a daring stance, stood face to face with a crazed looking Gaara looking at her furiously. She sensed something different in his presence as his being became unbelievably stronger as a sand storm erupted around them. Then she saw it, the black and gold demon eyes. Those eyes sent shivers up and down her spine, those eyes held nothing but pure evil within them. His eyes glared at her with so much hate that it made her heart break. _That isn't Gaara, Hane, get a hold of yourself. That has to be the one who has caused Gaara so much pain...some kind of demon...' __Then it clicked._

_**"Shukaku..."**_ Hane sneered. _'Shukaku must have possessed him...he was one of the nine most powerful demons.'_

Her answer was a bone chilling laugh, **"Well, well. So you've figured it out that I'm not Gaara? My, my, aren't you a smart little girl."**

**"Don't call me a **_**little**_ **girl!" ****Hane** growled and stomped her foot in demand. **"And I want Gaara back!"**

Shukaku laughed out loud, **"How amusing! But you do know I ****am** **Gaara."**

**"No you're NOT!" **She shouted the last part, near the point of losing her temper. **"**_**You **_**are nothing more than a demon using Gaara as a puppet!"**

**"On contrary, little one, he is my vessel. I am stuck with this **_**brat**_**."**

**"What do you mean he's your vessel?"**

**"It's exactly how it sounds, girlie. I was bound to Gaara before he was born. I have the ability to manipulate him into doing as I please. As you can see I'm quite selfish and I couldn't care less what he does or who he kills, just as long as I reap the benefits." **Shukaku let out a maniacal laugh.

Hane snorted in disgust, **"So **_**you're**_ **the reason why everyone in the village hates his guts and is so afraid of him."**

**"I'm afraid so," **He grinned in amusement. **"But if you ask me, **_**they're **_**the ones to blame since they knew what they were getting themselves into."**

**"What do you mean by that?"**

**"Well, the Fourth Kazekage to be exact."** Shukaku stated. **"He ****is** **the one who ordered his people to have me sealed into his own son. He knew of the consequences to sealing me to a human, nonetheless, unsealing me from the tea kettle that bounded me from the world, so therefor I'm not complaining."**

**"WHAT?" ****Hane** exclaimed unbelieved of what she just heard. **"You mean Gaara's own father did this to him? WHY...?"**

**"Gaara's father wanted to up his chances for his village's survival, since it was a tough break for them then, and his father attempted to create the ultimate shinobi to ensure there survival, thus encasing me into his unborn child. He was convinced that with proper training he could train Gaara to become useful for the village, you can say he was a tool. In order for the jutsu to seal me to him a sacrifice is needed," **Shukaku's grin grew wider and creepier. **"And guess who that was..."**

**"W-Who?" ****Hane** asked not sure she wanted to know.

He chuckled darkly. **"The Fourth Kazekage sacrificed his own wife, Karura, when she was pregnant with Gaara. She was cursed to die giving birth to him, sealing the jutsu!"**

Hane was baffled. _How could the Kazekage do that to his own wife and son? I understand that his village was in danger, but he took the cruelest method... _Her blood boiled she couldn't meek up a response. Never in her life had she heard of a husband sacrificing his own wife. In her village, when it still existed, that was unheard of! In her village, the male is _suppose_ to love and protect his family with his life. The male is _suppose _to be very loyal to his wife, and is _suppose _to be very protective of his young. But in this case, the Kazekage is a selfish, backstabbing coward, like Gonzo. Hane let out a low snarl. _How could he place a dangerous demon in his own son, nonetheless, endanger his entire village? _**"What a sorry leader this village has. My clan would have him replaced and exiled from our pack in a heart beat."**

**"That's right you're the last of your clan..." **Shukaku then, catching her off guard, lash at her with chakra filled sand attempting to splatter her everywhere as his sand held her feet in place, immobilizing her. _**"Then that means that here and now, your clan will perish!"**_

Hane squeezed her eyes shut and braced herself to be splattered all over the place, yet again the death blow never came. Hane peeked an eye open to see Yashamaru stand between her and death again, like he was her guardian angel. He had blocked the sand from hitting her. _Yashamaru...? _

Then she glanced at Gaara and saw the demon eyes gone, replaced with his teal color ones, and without a sent of trace from him. _Whew...that was a close one..._

"Gaara, please calm yourself down!" Yashamaru yelled frantically.

"Yashamaru..." Gaara whispered confused.

XXX

Gaara was standing in a room looking at the picture of his mother on a table. He then held the knife he was holding to his wrist attempting to slice it.

"It's no use..." He said in disappointment. "The sand gets in the way..."

"Gaara..." Yashamaru said from behind startling Gaara. "As a member of your medical team at Kazekage's command, my duty is to protect you from any harm... Please do not try to do such a thing... Although the sand will protect you anyway."

"Yashamaru, I'm sorry." Gaara apologized as he looked at Yashamaru's wounds. "Do injuries...hurt?"

"Oh this...well, a little..." He said a bit startled. "But it's nothing serious."

"Hey, Yashamaru..."

"Yes?"

"What is...pain?" Gaara asked. "I've... never been injured so... I wonder what it's like..."

"Hmm...How should I put it?" He thought for a moment. "Afflictive... or dreadful... Like when you're beaten or cut... In short, your body's in an unbearable condition in which you feel that... you're unable to stay your usual self... I can't explain it very well but... I think I can say that it's unpleasant..."

Gaara stared sadly at his bandaged wrist, "Yashamaru... then... do you... _hate me?"_

At first, Yashamaru was shocked but then smiled his gentle smile. "In life there are times people hurt and get hurt by others... but it's not that easy to dislike someone from such an experience..."

Gaara beamed happily. "Thank you, Yashamaru... I think I understand what pain is..."

"Is that so..."

"Does that mean I am injured just like everyone else?" Gaara asked confusing Yashamaru. "Then I always... feel pain... although it doesn't bleed, this part hurts so much..." He clutched his chest where his heart is. "But it's different when I'm with Hane... it feels... warm and happy..."

Yashamaru smiled and took the knife out of Gaara's hand and sliced his ring finger. Gaara watched in astonishment as blood dripped from the wound. He looked at Yashamaru questionably, but he answered back in another smile.

"Bodies bleed upon physical injuries and they may look quite hurtful... but eventually the pain will wear off as time passes, and they can heal faster with medical aids." Gaara just stared as Yashamaru shifted his hand to his chest. "What are more serious are emotional scars... they are the hardest to heal..."

"Emotional scars?"

"Physical and emotional scars are a bit different..." Yashamaru explained. "Unlike physical ones, there's no medicine available for emotional ones... and the pain may never go away..."

Gaara frowned sadly at the last part.

"There is only one thing that can stop such a heartache ." He said as Gaara's eyes flashed with hope. "However, as inconvenient a it may seem, this cure can only be given by other then yourself..."

"What is it?"

"It's love!"

"Love...?"

"Yes." Yashamaru smiled warmly. "Love is... care and devotion you feel for the precious ones around you..." He looked at the pic of his sister, Gaara followed his gaze. "Like the feelings sister and Hane have for you..."

Gaara smiled, "Yashamaru...about today... thank you..."

"What for?"

"For stopping me."

"You're very welcome." Yashamaru said sucking his bleeding finger. "After all, Gaara, you're my precious one around me!"

"Hey, Yashamaru..." Gaara beamed. "I have a favor to ask..."

"What is it?"

"I need some medicine."

XXX

Gaara was running down the streets in the middle of the night holding a bag of medicine, blushing to himself. He finally made it to the girl named Ryukyu's house. He tapped on the door. She opened the door only to hide behind it, peeking around it cautiously at him.

"I'm sorry about earlier...it must've hurt..." Gaara smiled nervously as he held up the bag. "I brought you some medicine..."

"Go away you monster..." She said and slammed the door harshly in his face, leaving a _**very **_hurt Gaara outside.

Gaara walked slowly back home. As he walked a drunken man bumped into him.

"Watch it, you brat..." He growled at Gaara then horror struck him as he realized it was Gaara, "You...You are..."

_It's … Those eyes again... ,_Gaara thought in anger, _Why... WHY..._

"H-Hey..." The drunken man cried as sand wrapped around him, killing him before the man's bottle of alcohol shattered to the ground, drawing a crowd.

"WHAT...! WHAT HAPPENED!"A frightened man screeched.

"IT-IT'S GAARA!" A woman screamed.

"H-HEY!"Another man cried, "THIS GUY'S DEAD!"

Gaara avoided the frightened and disgust stares as he walked along. He stopped to look up at the man he knew as his father as he glared down at him in anger and disapproval.

Gaara looked down in shame as he whispered, "Father..."

XXX

Gaara sat on the roof of his home. _I knew it... it didn't go well at all... _He glanced down to his hands, he shook as he brought them up to cover his face in shame. _How come... only I am such a monster! What... exactly am I...? _He clutched his chest as his uncle's words about love ran through his head. "Yashamaru..."

Suddenly, his sand shot up protecting him from behind from a blow of kunais, "Huh?"

Gaara turned around to come face to face with an assassin. _What?...Why? WHY ME? ONLY ME!_

Then the assassin whipped his arm signaling the floating kunais to attack. Gaara's sand blocked the impact and wrapped around him. He clutched his hand as the assassin's blood splattered everywhere. Gaara walked slowly to the wounded man. _Who? Why? _He pulled the mask off the assassin's face with a shaking hand. He became face to face with someone he knew and loved.

"Impressive... Gaara..." Said none other than Yashamaru.

Gaara stared in utter disbelief as he clutched his chest looking at the bandaged finger realizing that it wasn't an illusion, it was in deed Yashamaru. Gaara let out an agonizing scream as he fell to his knees. Yashamaru was lying on the ground panting in pain.

"Wh-Why... Why...? Why...?" Gaara managed to croak out, "Why you Yashamaru... why?" Yashamaru turned his head away saying nothing. "You... You always... You were the only one who... ever loved me..."

"It was an order." Yashamaru said catching Gaara's attention, "I was commissioned to kill you... by your father... the Kazekage..."

_Father did...? _Gaara thought remembering his father's glare. He threw up as his nerves shot. "Why... why would... why would father?"

"You,Gaara... in whom the Shukaku was implanted while you were still in the womb... had been watched over and guarded until now as an experimental subject." Yashamaru started. "However if you cannot learn to control the sand that is the Shukaku wraith... you will eventually become too dangerous for the village, Gaara...so it was decided..."

"Then...Then you didn't have a choice, Yashamaru... you had to carry out father's order...," Gaara said hoping that was the case.

"No... that's not entirely true... I certainly did... receive an order from the Kazekage. However... I probably could have refused it if I had thought to. But Gaara...deep down inside... _I hate you_... for stealing the life of my beloved sister with your birth. I tried desperately to love you...even if only as a memento of my older sister... but in the end I couldn't... My older sister did not want you... she was sacrificed for the village and died cursing this place... and since that day... I think I have carried a wound to the heart that will never heal..."

At that moment Gaara remembered what he said about emotional scars.

"Elder sister... gave you your name, you know. _This child's name shall be Gaara... a shura, a demon, who shall love only himself..."_ Yashamaru said thinking back. "_...love only yourself... and fight only for yourself... so by doing that, you will be able existing..._ Those were the things she wished for you. However... she did not name you thus... because she loved or worried about you..."

Gaara sat there as pain struck his heart and his body became numb at the hurtful words Yashamaru was saying.

"She gave you that name so that you would survive and be a reminder to the world... remind them... and show them all! No, you were never loved!"

Gaara lowered his head to where it hung defeated as Yashamaru opened his vest to revile paper bombs.

"And now...please die with me..." Yashamaru said with a smirk and a giant explosion erupted. Gaara's sand, of course, shield him from the impact. He still sat there unmoving, immobilize by shock. As the pain subsided to anger the Shukaku made his way beneath the surface. A sandstorm swarmed around Gaara as it carved the kanji love sign on the left side of his forehead. As the sand fell like ran, Gaara stood breathing heavily with blood lust. He smirked evilly as he head home with one thing on his mind.

XXX

Hane was sound asleep completely unaware of what had happened. Her door opened. She stirred and rolled over. Gaara stood there glaring at her hatefully.

_**Do it Gaara...**_Shukaku urged in his head. _**Kill her now!**_

_No._

**Fool! How do you know she isn't lying to you too...**

…

**C'mon, Gaara, don't be a weakling! Give her to me!**

_No, I wont let you take her away from me... she is MINE!_

Realizing his intentions, _**Yes, she'd make the perfect mate for us! Mark her and make her yours!**_

_Yes._

**Yes, she's ours.**

_Who said that I was sharing? She's mine, all mine!_

Gaara snapped out of his inner havoc and dragged the covers off her and proceeded dragging her out of her bed. He pinned her arms over her head and tightly straddled her waist and patently waited for her to wake up. Eventually Hane stirred awake at the feeling of both eyes staring holes through her, and weight on her. Popping her eyes open she found Gaara was the one staring holes through her, she nearly fainted from shock.

"Gaara, what are you-" She stopped abruptly at the intense aura around him. It puzzled her because it was indeed Gaara but his aura was different it was suffocating. His glare sent shivers down her spin, not to mention, the vibe he was giving her was intent to kill. Suddenly she notice the bloody kanji on his forehead and that he was covered in blood. She realized then that he was here to _kill _her and she screamed, "**YASHAMARU!"**

"Yashamaru is dead." He said in an emotionless mono toned voice.

Hane shook like a fever victim and her fear got the better of her as she let her tears fall, "Please don't hurt me..."

"Is your love for me a lie too?" Gaara growled ignoring her pleading cries as he beat her face in frustration with his sand, the sand grains cutting her skin. Hane cried out in pain. She tried desperately to break his grip on her wrists, but he instantly dug his nails into them almost drawing blood.

"Stop! It hurts!" Hane screamed and started to kick and squirm underneath him. Gaara only chuckled as he squeezed tighter, relishing the agony he saw in her eyes. "Please stop! Why are you doing this to me?"

"Because your _mine_!" He growled at her. She grew nervous and confused. "You won't betray me neither! _I _won't let you! You're the only one left that loves me, you're _mine! SAY IT!_" When she didn't reply he gripped tighter on her wrists till she bled and roared, "_NOW!_ _BEFORE I RIP THE SKIN OFF YOUR BONES!_"

"I-I'm yours!" Tears ran down her face as her wrists bled.

"_**Tell me you love me...**_" He growled the demand.

"_I love you_..." She whimpered in pain.

With those three words, his sand rose swarming around them like a sand storm. It struck at her right wrist carving something into her flesh. Hane gritted her teeth together as the pain intensified, it felt as if he was holding a few cigarettes to her skin. After what seemed like an agonizing eternity to her the sand stopped and fell like rain. Hane sighed in relief.

"Say it again."

"What?"

"Tell me who you love." He said with no emotion.

"Y-You..." Hane said feeling that she better say that...or else.

He sighed in content and grins widely at her, "Good."

He raised her bleeding wrist to his lips and dragged his rough tongue over the sensitive wound. Hane winced and tried to pull away from him earning a growl from him. She grit her teeth letting him finish cleaning her wound. Once he was finished she looked at her wrist to see the same kanji symbol that was on his forehead. He had marked her! "My gift for you, Hane." He said still showing no emotion.

Hane stared at him both scared and uncertain. _What happened to him?_

"You shall love no other... _only me_." Gaara whispered lightly in her ear.

"Y-Yes, Gaara." She shivered in fear, hearing the threat in his words.

He pulled away and looked her in the eyes and leaned toward her with a wicked grin, "You don't know how long I've wanted to do _this..._"

Hane's heart was beating so hard and fast she thought it would burst any moment now. He caught her lips in a hard kiss, though this kiss was different, animalistic and rough, something she didn't expect. She tried to pull away to breathe but he wouldn't let her. _I can't breathe! _His kisses were starting to hurt her. She tried to speak but he took that chance to dart his tongue in. She moaned a protest but he assumed that she liked it so he got a bit rougher. She moaned in pain as she felt her bottom lip split from his teeth. She felt warm blood drip on her tongue. The taste of her mouth mixed with her blood almost made him lose control of Shukaku. He could feel her going limp in his grip, slipping into unconsciousness. _Sleep my beauty. _She felt drained and so light headed and tired. Then suddenly her word went to black and she knew no more...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4:

The next day Hane was in the Leaf Village, allies of the Sand. _Guess they really were sending me away... _She thought sadly to herself. They had escorted her to their leader, the Hokakage. He was a very nice old man compared to the Kazekage. Very different personalities. He gave her an apartment after discussing the rules and histories of their village, and her pass history. But she had a roommate who was currently resident in the room. _Great... _The Hokakage laughed at her expression and told her not to worry that her room mate was a nice person but a trouble maker. He told her his name was Naruto Uzumaki. He then told her the boy's history and warned her of the boy's problems. _I have to live with a boy...and to top it off he has a dangerous demon inside him too...perfect. What is this old guy thinking putting me in a dangerous situation like this? _

_XXX_

Hane decided to venture around the village since her room mate wasn't there. She came across the park to see some kids playing kick-ball. She was about to go ask to play but she noticed a blond, spiky haired boy sitting on a swing under a tree watching them longingly. She wondered why he didn't play if he wanted to.

"Whew, I'm beat!" A boy said.

"Me, too! Hey, lets go to my house for some ice-cream!" A girl said.

"Yeah!" Shouted all the kids running past Hane.

As they ran by she overheard a boy say, "No, we can't invite _**him**_, he's a monster!"

Hane looked at the boy sadly. He looks so sad and lonely, like Gaara did. _Gaara!_ She remembered and looked at her wrist. His mark was still there. The frighting memory was still on her mind. She really thought he was gonna kill her. Hane decided not to dwell on it, it was time to make some new memories...though she had a feeling it was gonna be no different since she was connected to another special boy. Why did fate give her such a dangerous life? She walked up to the boy catching his attention.

"Hi there, I'm Hane. What's your name?"

"Naruto."

"I like that name." She smiled then it dong on her. "Hey wait, you're Naruto?"

He looked down and said, "Y-Yea."

"Okay, well, I'm your new room mate. Nice to meet you."

"Huh...?" He didn't expect that. He expected her to run away screaming or spit at him and call him a monster then run away.

"I'm new here in the village, and your Hokakage placed me as your new room mate, is that okay with you, Naruto?"

"Yea, I guess." He said not really knowing what to say, but he was ecstatic to finally have a friend.

"Great! So anyways, you wanna play ball with me?"

He gave her his big toothy grin, "You bet!"

Since then Naruto and Hane became best friends.

XXX

It had been six years now since she was sent to the Leaf Village and befriended Naruto. Since then she had met new people and made some new friends. Hane was now twelve and was currently in Ninja Academy, since Naruto talked her into it. It was their first year as a genin. Everyone was sitting in their seats waiting for their teacher. Hane waved at Naruto on the other side of the room, but he was way too busy glaring holes into Sasuke's head. She couldn't help but giggle at the site, because it looked like he was trying to make Sasuke's head explode with his mind.

"What?" Sasuke finally asked in his irritated voice as he turned his head to return the glare.

"What? What do you mean '**WHAT'?**" Naruto shouted furiously.

Hane let out a sigh of annoyance, _Man, he always starts the morning off starting a fight with Sasuke. I swear it's like it's on his morning to-do-list. _

"Hi, Sasuke!" Sakura said cheerfully, but there was a hint of flirting in it too, as she shoved Naruto out of her way, which irked Hane.

She is literally obsessed with the boy, though it's not surprising since every girl in the village has a crush on the Uchiha, making him the village's heart-throb. Cupid is so cruel sometimes. Hane wasn't at all interested in the Uchiha, he may be a lady killer to everyone else but he didn't fool her. He was a self-centered, arrogant jerk who was way too full of himself. Always thinking way too high and mighty of himself. He thought he was too good for anyone. He was the definition of the word jerk in her dictionary. A man like that was considered weak and foolish; an unreliable mate. Definitely not a man at all. Hane likes a man who is strong and fierce with an ambition. A man with a kind heart and is not afraid to stand up for what he believes in. Someone she could see herself grow old with.

"Is that seat taken?" Sakura's voice snapped Hane out of her thoughts. Sasuke just shrugged, not looking at her. It was pretty obvious that Sasuke didn't feel the same way as she did, but her persistence amazed Hane. Then suddenly Naruto hopped up on the desk squatting and glaring right in Sasuke's face.

"Naruto! Get out of Sasuke's face!" Sakura yelled.

"Kick his butt, Sasuke!" Some fan girls shouted.

"Move." Sasuke growled.

"Make me." Naruto growled back.

The boy sitting in front of them accidentally elbowed Naruto, causing him to loose his balance and fall forward.

"Oh, sorry about that..."

Everyone stared awkwardly as their jaws dropped at the site of Naruto and Sasuke's first kiss.

Hane fell out of her seat rolling on the floor laughing despite having a red sleeveless cheongsam, similar to Sakura's, but was completely red and some fishnet shorts underneath revealing a little too much. Sakura fell, too, screaming nonsense about how she was supposed to steal Sasuke's first kiss. Realizing what situation they were in they pulled apart quickly, gagging.

"Naruto, I'll get you for this!" Sasuke said as he gagged and choked.

"Gaah! My mouth is rotting!" Naruto yelled as he, too, gagged and choked.

Naruto suddenly sensed some blood lust behind him so he turned to see Sakura and some angry fan girls. "I-It was an a-accident..." Naruto stuttered nervously looking at Hane for help.

Hane sighed, _Why must you always get into a trouble-some situation and drag me in with you, Naruto... _

"Naruto..." Sakura growled as she cracked her knuckles, "You're finished."

"Hold on..." Naruto was poring with sweat as he prepared himself for Sakura's deadly impact, but Hane quickly grabbed her fist before it made contact with his face. Naruto let out a sigh of relief.

Hane's glare turned dark and serious as she shoved Sakura's fist away. Sakura and the others were left confused and speechless. They could've sworn she was on the other side of the room a second ago. It was like she came out of thin air. Sasuke didn't let it show, but he was surprised too.

"Don't you lay a finger on him, Sakura." Hane growled angrily.

"But you were-" Sakura was speechless and a bit frightened. "How did you get here so fast with all the desks and students in the way?"

"I'm quick on my feet especially when someone calls for me." Hane spat as she stepped up in Sakura's face. "It was a bad move you made, Pinky, trying to hurt Naruto in front of me."

"Girls, please," Iruka interrupted sensing a fight coming as he walked in the class room. "Hane, please return to your seat and calm down, that goes for you, too, Sakura. I'd hate to have to send you two home for the day and miss this important information."

"We'll finish this later Pinky." Hane grabbed Naruto's hand and dragged him to her table, hopefully, he won't get them into anymore trouble.

"Beginning today all of you are real ninjas," Iruka began, "But you are still merely rookie 'genin'. The hard part has just started. Now you will soon be assigned duties by the village. So today we will be creating the three-man teams and each team will have a 'Jounin' sensei. We tried to balance each team's strength. Though one team will have a four-man team since we have an extra kid that passed this year."

"Next team 7... Haruno Sakura... Uzumaki Naruto... Uchiha Sasuke... and Hane will join the team also."

_Well at least I'll be with Naruto... __Hane_ thought. _Despite_ _Sakura and Sasuke. Ugh... Although I could have some fun with little Mrs. Pinky. _Hane smirked with an evil twinkle in her eye as she glanced over at the now not so cheerful Sakura, who looked both fearful and nervously at Hane.

"Iruka Sensei! Why does an outstanding ninja like me have to be on the same team as that bum?" Naruto shouted obnoxiously as he pointed to Sasuke from across the room.

"Sasuke's grades were first among all 28 graduates. Naruto, yours were the worst. We have to do this to balance the teams, understand?"

"Bah! Just don't get in my way. Loser..." Sasuke said mockingly with no emotion though.

"What did you call me?" Naruto shouted angrily as he stood up to charge at Sasuke.

"Give it a rest already, Naruto!" Hane growled pushing a struggling Naruto back into his seat.

_Well... This should workout even with Naruto and Hane. _Thought Iruka to himself as he watched the scene before him. "Okay... This afternoon we'll introduce the Jounin senseis. Take a break until then." Iruka said as he dismissed class.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N:**_ _hey guys I haven't abandoned this story I have no internet atm -_-_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Naruto or any of these character except for Hane._

**Chapter 5**

It's been about two days since team 7 meet their Jounin Sensei, Kakashi was his name. He was an odd looking man that had a navy blue cloth covering just about his whole face, only his right eye was visible. He seemed too lazy and out of it to be a ninja, especially to be a Jounin.

The next morning the team met in the training grounds but it wasn't until later that afternoon for Kakashi Sensei to finally show his mysterious face, much to Hane's relief. Sakura and Naruto's gripping was giving her a headache. Kakashi decided to put them through one hell of a chase for bells so only two of them could eat, which they all were determined to do. His skills out matched them by years of experience. She lost count of how many times she and Naruto were thrown in the lake. He was so fast and strong so this was a challenge for all of them, but hunger can drive you to determination, its a survival instinct. Today, though, they were resting up for their mission tomorrow.

XXX

Hane was sitting on the roof of a building next to a pouting Naruto. Sakura had turned him down once again, but Hane knew that wasn't the entire problem. Sasuke was the other problem. He had insulted his skills yesterday.

"Sasuke, that **_JERK_**!" Naruto growled in a whine.

Hane was getting a little tired of listening to him complain about Sasuke. He's been pretty much saying the same thing for the past 15 minutes. She sighed and rested her head in her palms.

"What does Sakura see in him anyway? What does he have that I don't!" Naruto continued.

Hane was day-dreaming and barely heard Naruto's complaining anymore. She was thinking on what to do today since Naruto was in a whinny, poor-me-mood. The Hot Springs sound like heaven right now and her sore muscles were aching for that warm, steamy water.

"Hey! Hey, are you even listening to me?"

With his loud mouth she was shocked the owner of the room beneath them didn't run them off again, "Yea, sorry, just thinking and your guess is as good as-"

"Oh! I've got an idea!" Naruto blurted out before she could finish her sentence, not paying her a lick of attention. She doubt he even heard her say anything at all. She hated when he didn't listen to her. A vein popped up on her temple. "If Sakura could see what a jerk Sasuke really is, she'll come running to me! He-He-He!"

Hane sighed. He's such a pain sometimes. Last time Naruto had one of these so called _'ideas' _they both ended up doing community service for a while. She was mad at him for the longest time for dragging her into his crap, but in the end he managed to weasel back on her good side. He had a way of always making her forgive him. Hane couldn't deny loving to cause chaos with Naruto. But she hated when they got caught in the act because of Naruto's stupidity, but they always found a way to laugh about it later on.

"What are you going to do?"

"You'll see." He gave her his toothy grin that always made her give in, and he knew that. She hated when he would get her to give in. "Oh, um, I sorta need your help with this...Will you help me?"

"_**You're**___the one who needs help." Hane spat and crossed her arms and looked the other way.

"Awww, come on Hane." He gave her his begging puppy dog eyes and clasped his hands together, begging. "You're my best friend."

"Fine!" She huffed. "What do you want me to do?"

"Er, I need you to keep Sasuke away and distracted." He scratched the back of his head nervously. He knew what was about to happen.

"NO WAY!" She blew up in his face. "_**You**___know I can't stand Sasuke!"

"Please Hane, just this once." He begged again.

She huffed. "Fine. But can you at least tell me what your plan is?"

"Well, I'm gonna clone myself as Sasuke and show Sakura what a jerk he really is, and maybe even see how she feels about me. I'll give you details later." He gave her the puppy dog eyes again.

"Fine." She figure this had something to do with the pink-headache. She looked at his face and saw the puppy dog eyes again. She smacked him up side the head as a bigger vein popped out of her head. "Would you stop doing that!"

"OUCH! You didn't have to hit me!" Naruto whined rubbing the swelling bump on his head. She sighed crossing her arms again. _Idiot... _"Well I better get going! Thanks a bunch Hane!" Naruto said hopping up and rushing off, but before he left he shouted, "I'll tell you about it tonight when I treat you to some ramen!"

Hane sweat dropped. She knew he was really treating himself cause he knew she didn't really care for ramen much to his disbelief...

XXX

It took her no time at all to find Sasuke. He was taking a walk through the less busy streets with fan-girls hiding and giggling. She huffed. Didn't that get on his nerves at _all_? It would bug the hell out of her if fan-boys followed her everywhere. But there Sasuke was, walking as if it didn't bother him at all. Her curiosity got the better of her, she _had_ to know.

She marched up, walking beside him. "Hey Sasuke I always wondered about something."

"Hm?" He mumbled with his eyes still closed.

"Doesn't those girls bother you?" She asked glaring at the giggling girls behind them.

"Not really. I got used to it."

"Well they bother me!" She growled.

Sasuke smirked. "Jealous?"

Hane looked at him in befuddlement. "N-No. I just would like to have a conversation with you without getting annoyed is all!"

"Good cause for a second I thought you were another annoying fan-girl." He looked away.

A low growl escaped Hane's throat, _The nerve of this guy..._ "Well sorry to bruise your ego but I don't like you and besides, I have a boyfriend. Just so we're clear."

"Good for you, but I feel kinda sorry for the guy."

Hane growled out in anger as a few veins popped out and she began to stomping in front of him. Sasuke glared at her for blocking his way. "Yea, look who's talking! I don't know what these girls see in you, you're nothing but a JERK! And you're not _**that**_ good looking or great either!"

Sasuke smirked with amusement as she shot an angry finger at him. "Just as short-tempered as that idiot Naruto."

"Hey at least Naruto has a sense of humor unlike the emotionless prick standing in front of me! And you have no reason to talk about Naruto like that anyway!" She scold angry with her hands on her hips.

Sasuke swiftly swung his head to the side again,"Tch, spare me the lecture about your loser boyfriend."

"B-Boyfriend...? Naruto...?" She said under her breath as her face flushed with embarrassment. "Wh-What makes you say that? Naruto and I are only friends."

Sasuke quirked up an eyebrow as her face brightened up, then he smirked shaking his head. "So it's true, you like the dope, don't you?"

Her face flushed brighter, if that's possible. Sure she liked him, maybe even enough to where she may have grown some strong feelings for the little knucklehead, but she couldn't possibly, she belonged to someone else, so they could never be. Plus, he loved Sakura, sadly. "No!"

"Whatever I don't really care anyway."

They heard some more giggling and Hane sighed and squeezed the bridge of her nose. "Could you please make them go away."

Sasuke thought for a moment. Then, to Hane's surprise, Sasuke pulled her toward him with his face inches away from hers.

"Uh, what do you think your doing?"

"Just shut up and go with it." And with that Sasuke pressed his lips to hers.

They heard the fan-girls groan, some crying, as they all left.

Once they were all gone, Sasuke pulled back and glared. "They're gone. Happy?"

Hane stood the flabbergasted and shocked to the core. Sasuke walked passed her. She watch him till he disappeared around the corner.

XXX

Hane sat in deep befuddlement in Ichiraku Ramen Shop with Naruto. Sasuke's actions had really bugged her. Why would he kiss her in front of his fan-girls? Did he really want to get rid of them that much, or did he care that they bugged her that much? Why would he care? It was so unlike Sasuke. She sighed and mindlessly played with a noodle in her bowl.

Naruto, now done with his third bowl, decides to pull his face out of his bowl. He noticed how Hane was in deep thought and twirling a noodle around, something was bothering her. "Hey Hane," she jumped, slightly startled by his sudden voice and looked at her best friend, "Is everything alright?"

Hane was confused with his concern at first, but then realized she hadn't said much to him nor touched her now cold bowl of ramen. "Yea, I'm fine, just a little nervous about our first mission tomorrow." Technically it was the truth. How was she ever gonna be able to act normal around Sasuke again? Was she suppose to pretend they are dating? What was she suppose to do?

"Oh, yea, aha... I forgot about that." He said dumbly, which didn't surprise her the least. She knew he would forget which is why she had to remind him of important things..._like this._ And will have to remind him and make sure he got up and went. She felt like a big sis or even his mother at times. "No need to be nervous, Hane. I'll be right there beside you. I'll protect you with my life. Believe it!"

He gave her his toothy grin, the grin that not only makes her give in to him but made her heart flutter and her blood feel warm and tingly. He was everything she wanted in a mate; he was brave, strong, devoted, had a big heart, a dream to be Hokage, he was funny, she was comfortable with him, he always made her smile, and he was defiantly someone she could see herself grow old with. She blushed as she thought of her friend that way. She couldn't possibly be falling for Naruto, could she? She looked back over to him. He was still smiling at her and giggling. That one look changed everything about him and she knew.

_Oh, no..._

She was falling for her knuckle headed friend.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: ****_I do not own Naruto or the characters!_**

Chapter 6:

Hane laid motionless in her bed. She had told Naruto that she wasn't feeling too well at Ichiraku's so she left him there, despite his efforts to come with her. She just needed to get away from him to collect her thoughts, if only for a moment since they live together. _Stupid old man. _She thought bitterly of the Hokage. _Thanks to him making me share an apartment with Naruto, I'm in this situation in the first place!_

She rolled on her side and huffed, glancing at the clock on the night stand by her bed. _10:30._ She threw herself on her back again, groaning.

Looking at the ceiling, she began to wounder if she should talk to Naruto about what happened with Sasuke, but she knew he would kill Sasuke. Growling lowly to herself, pound her fist at her sides into her bed in frustration.

Hane flung herself up off her bed with her mind made up. She was going to the training fields, she needed to blow some steam off. She slowly began to undress, deciding to bathe to try to relax. Once she was bare, she headed for the bathroom. Since they only had one bathroom, they had to share it and tell, in her case threaten, one another ahead of time. Since Naruto was still at Ichiraku's, she didn't have to worry about him. She doubt he'd be back anytime soon anyway until they get tired of him eating all their food and throw him out. Hane let out a giggle as she made her way into the bathroom.

XXX

Naruto was heading home since he not only ran out of money, but he ate all their supplies of noodles and they kicked him out after they made him wash dishes to pay for what he couldn't. It happened a lot but it still pissed him off. As he was walking, and pouting, he heard someone call his name.

"Yo! Naruto, wait up!" Naruto turned around to see none other than Kiba with Akamaru on his head.

"Oh, hi there Kiba! What's up?" Naruto asked as he placed his hands behind his head.

"I was looking around for Hane, I thought maybe she'd be with you."

"Yea, she was earlier. We were at Ichiraku's, but she went home early. She said she wasn't feeling good or something she was acting weird. Why?"

"My sister wanted her opinion on something. One of her patience has a wolf for a pet, and since Hane was raised around wolves she figured she could help her out."

"I see. Well, I was heading home now so, I'll give her the message when I get there."

"Well, the vet was transferred so she sent me to escort her." He lied, it was just Naruto was so damn annoying and he wanted to spend time with Hane alone, but Naruto was too stupid to know that. Why Hane was friends with him he'll never know. He just wanted to see his friend and get this over with. He hadn't seen her since they got assigned to teams. They were close friends as well since they both love animals and had a lot in common and that caused him to grow quite fond of her to the point he began to grow a crush on her, even though he didn't want to admit it. He still denys it actually.

"Well, okay then follow me."

XXX

"Hane! I'm home! Oh and Kiba's here too!" Naruto yelled as he and Kiba walked through the door. When she didn't answer he walked toward the hallway and looked to see her bedroom lights on. "Hmm, I guess she didn't hear me. Wait here and I'll go get her."

"Fine." Kiba nodded and sat on the couch in the living room. "Just make it quick."

Naruto went down the hall grumbling not caring if Kiba heard him or not, "I invited you in my home the _least_ you can do is show some respect."

Kiba ignored him and waited. Akamaru whimpered in his sleep on his head, which caused him to smirk up at him. _He's dreaming._ Then he heard a door open and his jaw dropped at what he saw. A bare naked and wet Hane carelessly walked out of the bathroom and toward the kitchen that was past the living room where he was. She obviously didn't see him sitting there. Still, he couldn't help but eye her gorgeous body up and down which caused his pants the become uncomfortably tight. _Damn now I got a nose bleed..._

XXX

As Hane walked through the living room to the kitchen, where to the left was the laundry room, for a towel since there weren't any in the bathroom. _Damn I should of checked first it's freezing in here..._ Suddenly she saw someone out of the corner of her eye sitting on the couch and turned to see a very shocked Kiba trying his best to hide his red face and not to stare. _What's he doing here? And why does he look completely freaked out?_ Then it clicked. She looked down and screamed as she quickly covered herself. She was standing butt-ass naked in front of Kiba like it was no big freakin' deal. Completely mortified now, she ran down the hall to her room.

Kiba growled as he pinched his nose to stop the bleeding and mumbled, "Naruto, you lucky _bastard._"

Just as Hane made it to her door, it swung open to her horror, and revealed a panicked Naruto. _This can't be happening!_

XXX

"Hane!" Naruto yelled as he heard her scream and quickly opened the door, only to be knocked to the ground by a startled Hane.

As Hane's naked form crashed into Naruto's, his arms wrapped under her arms while hers were stretched over his shoulders to keep herself from head-butting him. When they landed in her room, Hane could have died right then and there. Cause it looked like she practically jumped Naruto.

"Hey Hane, you okay?"

Hane slowly raised her head from his shoulder to look at him, her face turning red as she realized their position. She was naked, of course, and Naruto was holding her close. Not only that, but she was straddling him! Her bare crotch was rubbed up against his! Thank God he was clothed.

"Why are you wet?" Naruto asked as he moved his arms from around her to place his hands on her hips, which caused her blush to deepen, to steady her as she propped up on her elbows. She _really _could have died then cause their position really didn't look appropriate. He blushed as she looked at him, their faces were so close. Then he glanced down. Then his face turned almost as red as hers and swallowed nervously as it donged on him. "Y-You're naked..."

"GET OUT!" Next thing Naruto knew, he was doing cart-wheels in the air.

XXX

Hane slammed her door once he hit the wall, KOing him and satisfying her anger and embarrassment. She slid down her door burring her face in her hands. How was she ever gonna be able to show her face around Naruto or Kiba again? Her best friends that saw her naked not two minutes ago. She found herself once again cursing the Hokage.

Sighing, she stood up to get dress. Of course, she was practically dry now so, she got dressed in her usual outfit. She slipped her low-cut red cheongsam dress on that split from her hips down exposing her shapely legs, like Sakura's, and clung to her figure perfectly like a corset, then she slipped on some black bikini cut panties, next was her black fish-net shorts that came down to her mid-thighs, she wrapped her long white scarf around her neck. Lastly, she slipped her white ninja shoes on and strapped a ninja pouch to her thigh. She glanced at her family photo on her night stand.

Hane picked it up looking at it as a sad smile spreed across her lips. She looked at how happy her younger self was as she sat on her mom and dad's shoulders proudly. Her granny was sitting in a chair in front of them. The rest of her village crowed behind them. She missed them so much. She place a kiss on the photo before sitting it down and grabbing the brush beside it.

After a few strokes, she put a light blue clip on her right bane and fluffed her short purple hair. She sat the brush back down on her night stand, tied her ninja head-band on like a head band, and headed to her window. There was no way she was taking the front door after what happened a moment ago. Groaning in embarrassment, she opened the window and jumped out, not noticing her calender with the important date that was circled in red was to night.

XXX

Kiba had managed to get Naruto on the couch. He went to the kitchen to fetch some ice. When he returned, Naruto was stirring wake. He awoke fully when Kiba placed the bag of ice on the still swelling bump on his head.

"OW-HEY! WATCH IT KIBA!" Naruto wailed out as he shot up to a sit-up position.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE THROWING THAT BIG EMTY SKULL OF YOURS!" Kiba shouted as he dodged Naruto's head when he shot up. "You almost gave me a black eye and a broken nose, idiot!"

"You're the idiot!" Naruto shouted, offended. "And my head's not empty and it's big because of my magnificent brain!"

"Ugh, don't you ever have anything intelligent to say if you're head's not empty!"

"Why do you have paper in your nose?"

_Magnificent brain indeed... Man how does Hane stand him?_ Kiba growled. "The same reason you have a bump on your head, moron!"

Realization donged on Naruto's confused face, "So you saw Hane naked too, huh? That explains why she screamed... Did she hit you?"

Kiba turn as his face turned beat red, "Pft, as if she could keep up with my speed!"

"You know you talk big, but you're really not that fast."

"What'd you say?" Kiba whirled around furious, "You think you're better than me?"

"I just think you're all bark and no bite, but yea." He smirked and jabbed a finger to his chest, "After all, you're looking at the next Hokage!"

"Heh, I really doubt it. Besides, they don't let just anyone become Hokage. You have to be a very skilled and powerful ninja and let's face it, your skills are a joke."

"Tch, I don't see how. If anyone's skills are a joke it's yours! You're the one who fell asleep on the toilet a few weeks ago while ditching class. Iruka Sensei found you anyway because you were snoring so loudly."

Kiba flushed red and grabbed Naruto in a head-lock, and placed a hand over his mouth to shut him up before Hane over heard anything, thinking she was still in her room. "You weren't suppose to say that aloud...idiot!"

Naruto was giggling under his hand. Kiba let out a growl before letting him go. "Sorry, didn't mean to let that slip. He-He-He."

"Whatever." Kiba huffed and turned to the door getting ready to leave, "Well, I'm going home. Tell Hane my sister needs to see her as soon as possible."

"Sure thing Kiba. Oh, hey, wait! You didn't tell me what happened to your nose." Kiba's reply was slamming the door on him.

_Jerk..._ They both thought.

XXX

Hane made it to the training fields. _I can sense him...and smell him...but I can't see him. What game's he playing?_ She wondered as her eyes roamed around for him.

"What are you doing here?" Hane whirled around to find Sasuke leaning up against a tree with his arms crossed, his eyes were glowing red with his Sharingan activated under the shade the moon created. He had a slight scold on his face as he glared at her.

A sudden warmth spread through her as she looked at him. His predatory stance, his red eyes, and cold features they all made him look like a dangerous demon and were sending shivers down her spin and tingling through her uterus. _What's going on? Why am I feeling this way about Sasuke? _She was very taken back by her body's sudden desire for the boy standing before her.

"If you're done gawking I'd like an explaination. Are you following me now?"

Hane let out a whimper of wanton causing Sasuke to raise an eyebrow. _Why the HELL did I just do that? Hane_ looked away, mortified. _What's wrong with me? I'm acting like I'm going-Wait!_ Hane quickly glanced up and to her horror, there was the full moon. _Oh no... I AM going into heat! I have to get out of here before I do something I KNOW I'm gonna regret._

"What's wrong, you're not afraid of me are you?" Sasuke taunted when he saw her panic-stricken face.

Face now red in anger, Hane was about to tell him off but was unable to due to the sudden paralyzing pain that engulfed her body. The pain was so intense it brought her to her knees. _Damn... It's started._

Sasuke stared at her, "What's wrong with you? Tummy trouble?"

"No you idiot..." Hane rasped out annoyed about his cocky attitude. "I'm going into heat..."

XXX

Naruto decided to go check up on his friend. It been about an hour since that... incident. He decided he should give her some space since she was so upset, plus he knew if he tried to talk to her he'd only get KO'ed again. And he didn't want to suffer more brain trauma so he left her alone, but she hadn't come out or made a peep. He was beginning to worry about her and he wanted to talk about it cause he didn't want for his best friend to feel ashamed or awkward around him. They been friends too long for him to want their friendship to become anything but awkward. Maybe if Hane saw him naked it would fix the problem since then she'd have nothing to be ashamed of cause they'd both have seen each other naked- Maybe that's not such a good idea.

He made it to her door and took a deep breath and knocked on her door. Truth be told, he was kinda nervous since she was unpredictable at times and he didn't know what kind of mood she'd be in., but he wanted to get this out in the air.

"Hane?" He got no reply not that he was expecting one, so he decided to continue. "Uh, I wanted to talk to you about what happened earlier. I... I'm sorry about that. When I heard you scream it worried me you know. I thought something happened to you. I didn't think to check the bathroom, but I promise I won't made that mistake again. I just want us to get through this cause I don't want this to strain our friendship. So please don't be mad, I don't like when you're mad at me."

Again he got no reply.

"Hey Hane you awake?" He slowly opened the door to see it empty. He frantically looked around her room and saw her window opened. "Hane? Where'd she go? Maybe someone has seen her. I got to hurry! She could be in trouble!"

He quickly ran out the apartment and through out Konoha shouting for his missing friend.

XXX

"When we hit the proper age and on the first full moon in Spring we go into heat, which we call the mating cycle, meaning I can start reproducing offspring but not just any offspring. At the moment I am slowly entering my estrous cycle."

"And that means?"

"It means series of chemical and physiological changes in female mammals from one period of estrus to the next. A regularly recurrent period of ovulation and sexual excitement in female mammals other than humans. In other words..." She looked at him in utter disgust. "I'm in heat and my instincts have targeted you."

"W-What the hell's that suppose to mean?" There seemed to be little wrong with her. Other than the feverish look in her golden eyes she came across as quite normal. Was she not in heat yet?

Ignoring him she continued as if she hadn't heard him,"When I go into heat, you'll know it. I will be very persuasive. I have seen the females in my village in heat. It used to scare the shit out of me when I was a young girl. The women suddenly exploded screaming and writhing on the ground like they were in extreme pain. I didn't understand what was wrong with them. I always found they appeared to have turned into demons without the transformation. As if the monster was captured inside their small bodies fighting to break free. As I grew older I understood what was happening to them. It was then that I came to understand too why all men seemed to keep themselves within a two mile radius from these writhing hellcats. They lured you into going down on them inexorably. Their scent alone was enough to drive a man crazy."

Sasuke scrutinized the little demoness. Her cheeks were flushed and her golden eyes had a liquid stare. She was panting slightly, her chest rising and falling. Every so often she gritted her teeth with a nearly inaudible rumble. She was tremendously appealing to him now alright. He should be getting the fuck away while he still had the chance to leave. Her hazed eyes found him. They lingered on his face, luring. Sasuke could only stare back. Why was he still here?

"I also understood why all the men had to leave the village, my father's orders. My mother told me that one day my treacherous body will stop at nothing to get gravitated with a strong offspring. You strong men. I hate you. It's all your fault. You are just too damn capable. Fucking instincts. Curse my blood! You are just like the men from my village. They had the women crawling up the damn gates in desperation." Hane let out a shrill laugh. Her eyes found him once more. She looked at him strange, as if noticing his presence for the first time. "You have to forgive me. This…" She produced another tormented whimper and clutched at her stomach as if trying to pull out her own insides. She was really having a hard time. "This heat… It makes me say things I really shouldn't. I do not wish to bear a child. Not even for the Great Uchiha Sasuke!"

"I do not intend to gravitate you." Really he didn't, he had other more important ambitions. Not that producing strong offspring wasn't in his agenda, it was just killing his brother was his top priority at the moment.

She practically sobbed in despair. "I don't trust you! You will yield. You want me already. I see it in your eyes!"

"I won't. You have my word." Sasuke spoke quietly. The fog was cleared from her eyes and she seemed lucid for now. Then, to his dismay, it started.

Her head snapped back with a deep snarl and her breath came in uncontrolled heaves. Convulsive tremors rippled through her strong body. Sasuke contained his emotions. There was no sign of sanity left in her golden eyes.

"Sasuke." She purred, evoking his desire for her. The look on her flushed face was demanding. Her smoldering eyes lay claim to him. She had only one objective now and that was to make him yield. And if that failed, her singeing stare told him, she would take him by force. Her scent threatened to drive him out of his mind but he refused to succumb.

Sasuke lifted two fingers and summoned two Shadow Clones before she could act. She had to be bound. He would not be able to resist her if she set loose her bodily assault on him. He kicked her legs out from beneath her when she flung herself at him with a possessive growl. She fell back and his clones moved with haste to confine her before she could get back up. The clones encircle her wrists and ankles to the ground binding her arms at her sides and immobilizing her legs sprawled. Hane writhed in the clones holds with heartrending cries of anguish. She wasn't able to get away. The clones were too strong for her. As Sasuke knelled with her she seized her struggle and let out a pleading whimper. Her eyes were transfixed on him, begging. The poor little thing needed it bad.

Sasuke took a deep breath to steady himself, he has never pleased a woman before so he was quite nervous. He pushed up her dress and grabbed her shorts and panties and eased the fabrics down to her ankles ignoring the arousing sounds she produced as he did. She widened her legs for him, causing Sasuke to blush a deep red and swallowed nervously at the sight of his first up close view of _that_, squirming in her bonds once more. He put his palm to her stomach just beneath her navel and penetrated her with the middle and index finger of his other hand. She was soaked. He applied pressure to her stomach to narrow her canal as he moved his fingers in and out of her slowly.

She came hard, yanking herself into a seated position and crying out. The haze was not cleared from her eyes. She was not relieved. He hadn't expected her to be. Not this soon. She needed more. Of course, it figured. This horrible torment wasn't over by a long shot.

Sasuke focused on the fondling of his fingers to push her to her limit a second time. His breath was quickened. He cursed his agonizingly hard erection beneath the straining fabric of his shorts. He wouldn't give in. He just needed to wear her down. How long that was going to take him he couldn't tell. As he continued to drive her over the edge multiple times he realized she wasn't going to back down easily. His eyes found her face. The fire in her eyes seemed only intensified. A taunting grin touched her lips as she sat up the clones jerking her back once more.

"Why are you fighting?" She rasped. "We both know you want it. I'm all yours. You have only to take me." She tried to kiss him but the clones grabbed her shoulder and forced her back into a lying position looming over her. His fingers were ever easing in and out of her leaking body. He felt her knee darting to his crotch and brushed against his member with force.

"I gave you my word." He growled.

She just laughed roughly. "I changed my mind. I want you to fuck me now. Take me like this. Your clones can join too. I am certain that would give me much pleasure. You're pretty worked up there. Large and hard. You are ready to go, Sasuke."

Did she have to keep repeating his name?

Sasuke seized her knee forcefully and his clones clasped their hands to her shoulders once more to restrain her. She was making this very difficult for him indeed. Sasuke wanted nothing else but he made her a promise. He would keep it. For now. She was not in her right mind and she'd made it very clear that she didn't want to be gravitated. At least they agreed on that.

Sasuke coerced her into another peak with his fingers. He wasn't getting anywhere. She just wouldn't reach fulfillment. He withdrew his soaked fingers and tugged one of her ankles free from under his knee to discard her panties over her ninja shoes. It would only get in the way of what he was to do next. She instantly took advantage of her partly unconfined position and wrapped her leg supply about his neck to drag him down on top of her forcefully. Sasuke was surprised by the power she still possessed. He was stronger though, he didn't budge an inch.

"I knew you were going to fuck me." She croaked sounding very pleased. Her luminous eyes followed his hand as he revealed his throbbing member. She produced an elated sound.

"I have to. You won't back down." Sasuke spoke displeased as he bent over her with her leg still clenched onto his neck.

XXX

Naruto was still running all over the place looking for Hane. He asked several people and showed them a picture of his friend, but no luck. He skied to a stop in front of an elderly man.

"Hey old man!" Naruto shouted panic-stricken.

"Old man?" The elderly man shouted offensively.

"Eh, heh sorry. Have you seen this person?" He asked handing him the picture.

"Eh. Oh yea I've seen her." Finally he was making progress.

"Really? Where?"

"She was heading the direction for the training field. In quite a hurry too."

"Thanks old-" He stopped as the elderly man gave him a murderous glare, "Thanks!" Naruto quickly turned tail and ran for the training fields. _Man, what a scary old man._

Finally making it to the training fields, Naruto began his search. _Why is Hane training so late? She knows we have a mission tomorrow, right?_ As he went deeper into the fields, he caught a sight that enraged him. It was Sasuke. Of course Sasuke always managed to infuriate him, but this was different. He had Hane pinned down with shadow clones while he took advantage of her and the worst part was that it looked like she was enjoying it. The sight caused his blood to boil liquid fire, as his eyes turned red with rage. He's palms bleeding profusely due to his enlarged nails puncturing them. Gritting his teeth as they enlarged as well. Letting out an enraged roar, he charged at them Sasuke the center of his rage. He was gonna kill him, rip him to shreds for putting his hands on her.

"_**SASUKEEE!"**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter: 7

Sasuke and Hane's heads snapped to see an angry Naruto charging full speed at them, leaving them baffled and unable to move away in time.

"_**Get off her, you BASTARD!**_" Naruto shouted in a demonic voice. Once he reached them he slammed his fist into Sasuke's face, which caused him to tumble a few feet before he caught his footing and skied to a stop. " _**I NEVER thought you'd stoop this low. What is you're Sasuke fan club not big enough for you? That you have to force yourself on Hane!**_"

Sasuke huffed as he whipped the blood from the corner of his mouth. His glare matched Naruto's, both with red eyes. "What are you talking about, Dobe? This isn't what it-"

"_**Don't EVEN start that cause that's exactly what it seems like, Foul play!**_" Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs, his rage becoming out of control that he didn't notice Hane behind him as he cracked his knuckles. "_**As if she would want your filthy hands on her! Well, just wait till I get my hands on you!**_"

"Naruto, will you just hear me out! Hane isn't...herself right now! She's dangerous-" Sasuke saw Hane behind Naruto. "Naruto, behind you!"

Naruto turned around just as Hane pounced on him, knocking the wind out of him, and pinned him down with his arms over his head. "_**H-Hane?**_"

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled as he ran to help his knuckle-headed teammate.

Naruto gulped as Hane leaned down to look at him. "_**Naruto...**_"

She purred his name and quickly closed the gape between them in a hard, and rough kiss, which caused Naruto eyes to widen then close as he relaxed unto her. Hane purred in satisfaction and began to grind against him, causing a growl from Naruto. He could feel her heat and wetness seep through his pants. He was losing control. His demon was becoming excited, as was he. The fox knew she was in heat and he knew she was marked by the Shukaku, but the demon hasn't completed the bond so she was still up for grabs. Plus he knew how his host felt about her. So its a win, win, they both get laid.

Hane thrust her tongue in his mouth as she continued to grind harder against his now rock hard member. Naruto's hands wondered down to her hips, giving her buttocks a hard squeeze before flipping them over so he was on top. They pulled apart for air, both flushed and panting. Hane pulled her dress up, showing him that she had nothing on underneath. This cause a groan from the fox demon. Naruto pushed himself up so he could unzip his pants, freeing his member. Hane spread her legs as far as she could for him. He grabbed her hips as he prepared to penetrate her, but was suddenly knocked away from her. Naruto quickly regained his balance and snarled angrily at Sasuke.

"Naruto get a grip!" Sasuke said snapping Naruto back to reality. Hane snarled and jumped Sasuke, shoving her tongue in his mouth. He manages to pull her off him.

Before she was able to do anything else, she was suddenly pinned to the tree by wires with chakra streams and shurikens. Kakashi walked out from behind the tree holding the end of the wire tightly. He eye Hane as she thrashed around trying to free herself. Then he looked at the other two.

"What's going on? Shouldn't you be resting up for our mission tomorrow?" Kakashi asked them.

"Kakashi Sensei!" Naruto shouted.

"Late as usual." Sasuke mumbled.

"Well?" He asked. "What's happened to her?"

"She's in heat. She's been all over us!" Naruto said.

"We been fighting her off for a while now." Sasuke stated coolly. "It's a good thing you came when you did. Naruto almost gave in."

"YOU GAVE IN BEFORE ME!" Naruto yelled, recalling seeing him holding her down with clones.

"Calm down Naruto before you wake the whole village." Kakashi sweat dropped. "Now Sasuke, tell me what happened."

"I was trying to find out what she was doing here, but then she suddenly went into heat. She told me that she was of age to start having offspring but only of strong, worthy ninjas. She also said that she will lose her sanity and the instincts will take over her mind."

"I see. How long will she be in this state of mind?"

"Three days."

Kakashi looked at Hane. She whimpered in pain. "We need to take her to the Hokage. I will tie her up."

XXX

Once they arrived at the Hokage's Tower they explained everything to the old man. He looked through some scrolls to see if he had anything that might would help. He found what he was looking for. It was a Binding Birth Control Jutsu. Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke had to hold Hane down so the old man could place a seal over where her ovaries are. Once that was done her pain was gone and her mind was less foggy. After a few moment Hane became aware of her surroundings.

"What's going on?" She asked eying them in confusion for holding her down. "Where are we?"

Everyone sighed, relieve that the jutsu worked and they let her go. "We had to bring you here because you were in heat."

She sat there as foggy memories flashed through her head. "Oh God, I'm so sorry you guys!"

"Don't sweat it, Hane. We forgive you. Right, Sasuke?"

"Hhn."

"So how did you get me out of it?" Hane asked Kakashi.

"I place a jutsu over both of your ovaries. So you should be fine for at least three years." The Hokage told her.

"What do I do after the three years are up?"

"I will simply renew it."

"Oh, okay."

"Okay, students, I believe that's enough excitement for one night. Now go home and rest we got a big day ahead of us tomorrow." Kakashi said. "Thank you for you help."

The Hokage nodded. After that they were gone.

XXX

Naruto and Hane made it home. She felt so awkward at that moment. Even though he said he forgave her she still couldn't help the feeling. I mean first he saw her naked, then she tried to rape him. All in one night. She wanted, no, needed to talk to him.

"Well, I'm going to bed." Naruto yawned. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Hane grabbed his sleeve, catching Naruto's attention. "Naruto...I want you to be honest. Did...I do anything to you? Did I hurt you?"

His face turned red. "I...We...kinda dry humped and I...almost lost control and did it..."

Hane felt her face turn red too as the memory appeared in her mind. "What about Sasuke?"

"I saw him holding you down with his clones and he was half way in you. I thought he was forcing himself on you so I intervened."

Hane looked down, "Thank you, Naruto. If you hadn't of intervened I'd be pregnant now."

Naruto looked down. "You don't have to thank me. I'll always be there for you. Believe it."

Hane watched as he turned and walked to his room. _Naruto..._

XXX

They just got back from their mission to the Land of Waves. Hane was surprised they made it out alive. Apparently the man they were guarding was a target and their mission turned dangerous. Especially facing the Demon of the Mist, Zabuza. She thought they were all done for, but they managed and here they were now...Waiting for Kakashi...

"Good morning, Sakuraaaa!" Naruto yells running to the group while Hane groggily followed.

Sasuke and Naruto made eye contact, then they childishly snobbed each other.

_Not again! Ever since we got home from the Land of Waves, these two have been acting just plain weird! It's sooo embarrassing!_ Sakura thought to herself while inner Sakura yells, _Die freaks!_

Hane groan impatiently, _Anytime now Kakashi Sensei! Hurry uuuup!_

_XXX_

Three hours later...

"Good morning, everyone." Said Kakashi acting all innocent, "I'm afraid I got lost on the way here..."

"YOUR NOSE IS GROWING, SENSEI," Sakura yells at him.

"Hey, Kakashi Sensei! Any hot new missions for team 7? We've had nothing but gimmies! Borrrring!" Naruto says fired up, "We want action! A challenge! Something where I could use my skills-like this...And this...And-And-"

"Oh, really?" Said Kakashi.

_GRR...Those three...Every time we go on a mission. THEY end up showing me up and saving me. But not this time!_ Naruto thought.

"Hey, Naruto! Wake up! We're heading out on our mission!" Kakashi says.

"YESSIR!"

"Would you chill?!" Sakura said annoyed.

XXX

And at the mission's end...

"You'd have been fine if you hadn't of overdone it." Hane said helping Naruto walk.

"You're a real nuisance." Sasuke says. Hane glared at him.

"That does it! Sasuke," Naruto yells trying to get past Hane.

"If you start anything more, I'll bury you!" Sakura threatens.

"If you so much as touch him, I'll skin you then bury you!" Hane growls in her face.

"HMM...Lately...your team work has been almost non-existing." Kakashi says.

"You tell him! You're always messing up our team work, Sasuke!" Naruto yells.

"He was talking to you, Pinhead. If you're so sick of being in my debt..." Sasuke says as he stops walking and looks him dead in the eye, "Why don't you...Get BETTER than me?"

"Okay, that's it. We'll call it a day right now." Kakashi says. "I've got to go hand in my report on today's mission."

"Then I'm going home." Sasuke says walking off.

"Oh! Hey! Sasuke, wait up!" Sakura yells running to catch up with him. "I...I was wondering if...If we, you know... You and I...just the two of us...could work on our, um...our teamwork?"

"You're as bad as Naruto." Sasuke says. "Why waste your time flirting when you should be training?"

Inner Sakura struggles to hold a bolder saying, _Like Naruto!_

"Even his skills are better than yours!" Sasuke says and walks off.

Inner Sakura struggles with an even bigger boulder saying, _Worse than Naruto! No way!_

_He's right...It doesn't matter what our mission is. They're all the same to me..._ Sakura thinks to herself, _Cause I'm always the weakest...the one with no special skills!_

"Hey, hot stuff! Forget Sasuke. You and I can train together!" Naruto yells to Sakura.

Hane frowned feeling a ping of jealousy. _Naruto...why do you like her? Why can't you see that I..._

Kakashi vanishes with a poof.

"Huh?" Naruto said looking for Kakashi. _Where'd Kakashi Sensei go? Is he giving us some alone time?_

"Whatever! What matters is I'm done losing! There's only one thing ahead of me, and that's...training!" Naruto said.

Suddenly a rock figure stops by Naruto._ A rock? Why is a rock sneaking up on me?_ He walks off pretending to not suspect something. "PSYCH! faked you out, rock!" Naruto yelled as the rock moved again. "Little hint...No rock has perfect angles, perfect corners... and eye holes. Kind of a big clue."

Three little kids crawled out from under the box.

"Leave it to the man I have acknowledged as being almost my equal! Your skills rival my own!" Konohamaru said.

"Oh, it's you guys." Naruto said. "Uhhh...What's up with the goggles?"

"HEH-HEH-HEH! You're our idol, right? We're copying the style you used to wear." Konohamaru said.

"OH-KAAAAAY..."

"What do you mean 'okay'? Suddenly too cool for school, Big guy?" Konohamaru pointed.

"What do you want from me?" Naruto asked.

"We'll show you, Boss! Can you come now?" The little girl said.

"He's looking down on us!" Konohamaru whispers to the other little boy.

"Nope! I have to train!" Naruto said.

"But...But you promised to play ninja with us! Right?" Konohamaru yelled.

"Heh...Oh, yeah...was that today?"

"So...just what is a ninja doing 'playing ninja', hmm?" Sakura asked down in the dumps.

No one said anything...

Hane may not like her but she did pity the pinkette at times.

_But who am I to talk? I'm worse than he is!_ Sakura thought bitterly.

"Uh, yes? Can we help you?"

"Hey, Big guy, who's the babe?" Asked Konohamaru.

_The way she's looking at me...STOP! I'm blushing! _Naruto thought.

_That chick's eying him like she'd like to kill him and devour his corpse!_ Konohamaru thought. Then a thought crossed his mind. "Hey, Big guy, seeing as how you're so smart and suave and all..."

"Hunh?" Naruto was lost.

"The hottie...I can tell...you and she are...you knowww! Right?"

"Heh-Heh-Heh...For little guys, you catch on quick." Naruto said nervously.

"WRONG!" Sakura yelled as she punched him in the jaw with enough force for him to crash through the fence.

"BIG GUY!" Konohamaru yelled. "Wh-What did you do that for?!"

"You're our leader! You can't die!" The little girl yelled panicking as she ran to Naruto's unconscious form.

"You Total WITCH!" Konohamaru yelled.

Sakura cracked her knuckles. Inner Sakura yelled, _LEMME AT IM!_

Sakura charged at them, but before she could reach them, Hane grabbed her by the hair in hand and her shoulder in the other, and slung her with all her might away from them. This was it, she has had it with Sakura. Not only does she abuse and break Naruto's heart, but now she attacks little kids? Oh, hell no! Hane was going to wreck this bitch. Sakura hit the ground with such impact she bounced leaving huge holes in the ground.

"WOAH!" Konohamaru yelled in total shock.

Hane ran to check on Naruto. She cradled his head in her lap and patted his cheek gently. "Naruto! Hey you okay? Naruto!"

Naruto slowly came to. When he opened his eyes he saw the worried, yet beautiful face of his best friend. With a groan he sat up, he had a head ache. He saw a huge crater and a unconscious Sakura. "What happened?"

"Boss! You're okay!" Konohamaru said then pointed at Hane. "She threw her away from us! It was awesome!"

"Wow, Hane, you're pretty strong." Naruto said in shock. He had no idea she was that strong. It was kinda scary.

Sakura groaned coming to. She yelped in pain. She knew her arm, shoulder, and ribs were broken. Hane walked towards her. She pulled a bean out of her pouch. "Here, Sakura. Eat this and it will heal you."

"You expect me to believe you? You almost killed me!"

"Please... if I wanted to kill you you'd be dead. Besides those blows you give Naruto can cause brain damage. Did you ever think of that!" Sakura was silent. "Just eat the bean."

Sakura gave in and ate the bean. To her shock, all her broken bones were healed. "Wow. That stuff is incredible. How did you..."

"Its family secrete..."

"Hey come back the fight's over!" Konohamaru yells, chasing after his two friends.

As he ran, Konohamaru runs face first into a guy in a cat-like suit.

"That's gotta smart!" The guy says.

"Konohamaru!" Naruto yells as the guy picks Konohamaru up by his scarf.

"Unnh...," Moaned Konohamaru.

"That hurt, snot face!" The guy says.

"Knock it off. You're gonna get it as it is!" The girl who was with him said.

"PUT HIM DOWN, YOU BIG APE!" Naruto yells.

The guy notices his head band on his forehead. _These guys must be Genin-Junior-level ninja-from Konoha Village!_ "I just want to play with him a little... While we're waiting for the nuisance to get here!"

"YOU SON OF A-," Naruto charges at him.

He wiggled his finger and somehow Naruto flips on his back. _What the heck was that?!_

"What a wimp!" The guy laughed, "Is that the best Konoha's Genin can do?!"

"Konohamaru!" Yelled the little kids.

"Hey! You in the black pig suit!" Yelled Naruto, "Release him and I'll go easy on you, Bonehead."

"YOU'RE the bonehead!" Hane grabbed Naruto in a headlock and whispered, "Do you want that guy to kick uranus?!"

"You're starting to annoy me!" The guy said.

Hane noticed their head bands. They're from the Sand Village! Her stomach turned as she thought of Gaara. A deep despair filled her soul and she knew. She could smell him. He was near, watching her. _Gaara is in the village..._

"First off, I'm allergic to 'shrimp'!" He said crunching his fist, "Bad enough that you're a short little kid...You're disrespecting your elders! You make me want to kill him!"

"WHAT?!" Naruto shouted.

The other two kids were crying at this time.

"I...will not be held responsible for this..." The girl said.

_Who is he? This is so not good!_ Sakura thought.

"So I'll finish with this tiny shrimp...and move on to the jumbo shrimp over there." The guy said as he swung his fist.

"YOU...YOU..." Naruto ran at him. Suddenly a rock whacked the guy's fist before it hit Konohamaru and dropped him.

Sasuke was sitting up in a tree tossing a rock up and down in his hand. "Tell me...What are you guys doing in our village?"

"It's Sasuke!" Sakura yelled happily. "So?"

"Oh look. Another little brat." The guy growled.

"Get lost." Sasuke said coolly.

"OOO...How cool!" Said Sakura.

"Naruto...you suck!" Said Konohamaru.

"Don't be stupid. I could have handled that loser if Sasuke hadn't butted in!" Naruto said.

"Riiight."

_He did it again-sticking his nose in and making me look bad!_

"Come down, little squirrel!" The guy said.

Sasuke didn't move.

"Think you're pretty smart, don't you?" He pulls out a ugly puppet.

"Tell me you're not planning to use the Crow!" The girl exclaimed in shock.

"KANKURO! DON'T!" A chilling voice growled in the tree and it wasn't Sasuke's voice.

Hane paled.

"You're a disgrace to our entire village." There he was standing upside down on a tree branch.

"G-Gaara...," Kankuro shuddered.

_Gaara..._ Hane thought in horror and disbelief.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter: 8

_He...He snuck up beside me...I didn't even have a clue!_ Sasuke thought is disbelief. _His stealth skills rival Kakashi's._

"It annoys me that you'd lose control in a quarrel with children!" Gaara said in a monotone voice, "Have you forgotten why we came here?"

"But Gaara...They started it. The little one slammed me!" Kankuro argued.

"Shut up..." Gaara's voice darkened, "or I'll kill you."

Kankuro did shut up and he shivered as did Hane remembering that tone six years ago, _He's still not himself..._

"You're right. I was out of line." Kankuro said nervously.

"We're sorry...okay, Gaara?" The girl said.

_So he's in charge, eh? He glares like a Basilisk._ Sasuke thought.

"Sorry about my friends." Gaara said to them. _This is the one who nailed Kankuro with a stone. That took skill. _Gaara thought eying up Sasuke. Then he was on the ground in front of them, much to Hane's discomfort. "I know we're a little early...but we didn't come here to play around."

"I swear it won't happen again." Kankuro assured.

"Let's go." Said Gaara as they turned to leave. Hane let out a sigh. He didn't see her.

"WAIT!" Sakura yelled. She would've slapped Sakura then and there.

Gaara turned to look at her. _Sakura you bitch!_ "Yes?"

"According to your headbands, you three...come from the Village Hidden in the Sand." Sakura began, "Your country is one of Konoha's allies...but according to our treaty, your ninja are not permitted to cross the border without authorization. State your business! We can't just let you go your merry way."

"Ever heard the old saying about it being darkest at the base of the brightest lighthouse?" Said the blonde girl showing her pass port. "Weren't you informed?"

Hane looked everywhere but at Gaara, who was now eying her up and down with eyes wild and hungry. _Great,_ she thought,_ he found me._

_XXX_

It was taking all he had not to jump her right then and there. The demon wanted her virgin blood bad, he was practically howling in his head. That sweet, pure, and innocent blood. He notice how much she had developed, he must say she developed nicely.

"As you guessed, we're Junior-level ninja from the Hidden Sand Village. We're here to take the Chunin Exam." His sister said.

XXX

"What's the Chunin Exam?" Naruto asked.

"You really don't know?" Asked the girl with a sigh.

The blonde girl spent about ten minutes explain things to Naruto.

"Hey, Konohamaru! Maybe I should enter this Chunin Exam thing too, huh?" Naruto asked ignoring everything she said.

"Listen you! When you ask someone a question, it's considered good manners to listen to their entire answer." The blonde yelled.

Suddenly, Sasuke flashed in front of everyone. "Hey! You there! What's your name?"

"Huh?" Said the startled girl. "W-Who, me?"

"No! I was talking to the spook beside you." Sasuke answered.

"Gaara of the Desert, at your service," He said. "And you are...?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

They stared down at one another.

"Hey! Hey! Don't you wanna know my name?" Naruto asked.

Gaara looked at him. Then his eyes slid over to Hane who was hiding behind him. She looked away.

"No. Let's go." He said as he turned to walk off leaving Naruto looking bummed. Gaara grinned to himself cause soon, and very soon, Hane would be his. Then they vanished.

_Things are getting interesting._ Sasuke thought.

"Konohamaru, do I look like such a loser?" Naruto asked feeling bummed.

"Next to Sasuke, Big guy...Yeah."

"Sasuke! I ain't gonna take this!" Naruto yelled. Where do you get off sticking your nose in?"

XXX

Next day...

"Sheesh!" Sakura sighed slumped over. "Okay, look! Are we just going to stand around and let them get away with this? Why is it whenever we get called out, we end up waiting like dopes for the challenger to show?"

"She's right! Say it, Sakura!" Naruto yelled.

"I mean, think how I feel. I overslept, and I didn't even get to blow-dry my hair!"

"Yeah. It's not right. I over slept, too..." Naruto yelled. "And I didn't even get to pause to wash my face or brush my teeth!"

_Why do these two always wake up feeling dramatic?_ Sasuke thought irritated.

"EWWW! GROSS!" Sakura yelled.

"Heh..." Naruto scratched his head.

Hane was a nervous wreck. Ever since she seen Gaara yesterday, she hasn't been able to relaxed.

"Morning, guys!" Kakashi said sitting on a roof.

"YOU ARE SUCH A LIAR!" Naruto and Sakura yelled.

"In any case..." Kakashi said, "This may surprise you...but I've recommended all four of you for the Chunin Exam."

"SAY WHAT?!" Sakura yelled.

"Good one, Sensei. You almost had us." Naruto said.

"You have to fill out applications." Kakashi said holding them out.

"KAKASHI SENSEI, I LOVE YOU!" Naruto shouted as he jumped on him.

"Get off...You're embarrassing me!"

They looked at the applications.

"If any of you don't wish to compete, the exam is entirely voluntary. The choice is yours. You needn't turn in those application forms unless you want to." Kakashi said. "If you do, report to room 301 at the school by 4:00 tomorrow afternoon. That's all!"

Kakashi poofed away.

XXX

"Dum-Di-Di-Duh...The Journeyman Ninja Exam!" Naruto sang, "I'll bet there'll be a lot of tough competition."

Sakura stopped walking.

_I...don't want to. Forget Sasuke and Hane...I can't even keep up with NARUTO. This exam would be too much for me._

_XXX_

At the Chunin Exam...

Team 7 came across a creeped out crowd. They could over hear one ninja babbling about the exams and how weak everyone is. They weren't letting anyone through.

"Besides that, Chunin are cell commanders. They lead their units." Began one of the ninjas, "The responsibilities for failed missions and dead shinobi rest firmly on their shoulders. And you little punks have the nerve to apply?"

"We're saving a step by weeding out the obvious losers beforehand." Said the other ninja.

"That sounds good in theory...but you better let me through." Sasuke said. "And drop the force-field illusion you've created, while you're at it. I have business on the third floor."

"What's he talking about?" Asked a guy in the crowd.

"Who knows?" Said another.

"Heh...so you figured that out, eh?" Said one of the ninjas.

"It was easy, right, Sakura? You were probably the first to notice it." Sasuke said.

"Huh...?" Mumbled Sakura.

"You're the most analytical and the best in our cell...," Sasuke winked, "...at understanding the art of illusion."

_Sasuke..._ Sakura thought speechless and blushing. _Thank you..._ "Of course I noticed it." Sakura said confidently, "Obviously, we're still on the second floor."

"Hey not bad. But just seeing through it isn't...ENOUGH!" One of the ninjas throws a kick at Sasuke, who also threw a kick, but both kicks were caught by the weird kid in a green jump suit.

"Hey..." A boy with long brown hair and white eyes said. "That's not what we agreed! You're the one who insisted we should avoid drawing attention to ourselves."

"B...But..." He said looking at Sakura.

"Here we go again...," Said a brown headed girl with two buns as he walks over to Sakura.

"Hi. My name is Rock Lee. You're Sakura, aren't you? Would you like to go out with me?" He asks with a thumbs up, a wink, and a gleaming smile. "I'll protect you with my life!"

"NO...WAY." Sakura said. "You are WAY out of your league."

"Hey, you!" The guy with the white eyes said. "What's your name?"

"It's common courtesy to give your own name first." Sasuke said.

"You're a rookie, aren't you? How old?" The guy asked completely ignoring what Sasuke said.

"I don't have to tell you a thing."

They both then turn away.

"Now! Sasuke, Hane, Naruto, let's go!" Sakura said heading down the hall.

XXX

Room 301...

"Glad you made it after all Sakura." Kakashi said standing in front of the door.

"LOOK OUT EVERYBODY, 'CAUSE HERE WE COME!" Naruto shouted.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter: 9

Team 7 walked through the door into a room full of competitors.

_So many people. Are they all here to apply?_ Hane thought to herself.

"Sasuke! Where've you been, cutie?" Yelled another annoying girl name Ino as the blonde hopped on Sasuke's back. "I could hardly wait! It's so exciting, seeing you again after all this time!"

"Ino, you pig! Get your hooves off Sasuke!" Sakura yelled angrily.

"Hello to you, too, Sakura." Ino said. "Still hoping the big, mutant forehead look is going to come into fashion, huh? How sweet."

"What did you say?!"

As much as Hane enjoyed watching their quarrel and Sasuke's annoyed look, they were approached by another team.

"Why don't you four save yourselves the embarrassment of flunking this test? Go die, okay?" Said the lazy kid known as Shikamaru.

"Well, if it isn't the three stooges!" Naruto said making Hane laugh.

"Stop calling us that!" Shikamaru mumbled. "What a pain in the butt."

"Gonna make Sasuke mine! Bleah!" Ino mocked, making a face at Sakura.

"Hey! There you are!" Said Kiba walking up. "Looks like the gang's all here."

"Including you...unfortunately!" Shikamaru said.

"I wonder how far we'll all get. What do you think...Sasuke?"

"Trying to psych us by acting cool, Kiba?" Sasuke asked with a smirk.

"Who's acting? The way we've trained, no way can you beat us. HEE-HEE-HEE!"

"Oh, shut up! You guys won't even beat me, much less Sasuke!" Naruto yelled.

"I-I'm sorry, Naruto...Kiba didn't mean that the way it sounded..." Mumbled Hinata shyly.

"Would you guys do us all a favor and just shut up?" Some white haired, guy with glasses said walking up. "This isn't a school field trip, you know."

"Who the heck do you think you are?" Hane growled not at all liking his tone.

"Name's Kabuto. So what? You kids need to open your eyes."

They turned to see a room full of angry challengers. Hane eyed every one of them as Kabuto began to tell them about Shinobi Skill Cards.

"To put it simply, they contain info about the skills we used, transformed into symbols and burned into the cards using charkas." Kabuto explained. "It took me four years to collect all the intelligence needed for this exam. In all, there are almost 200 cards."

"Do you also have Dossier Cards? Cards for each individual applicant?" Sasuke asked.

"Ha Ha...Why? Someone here you have a particular interest in?" Kabuto asked.

"Gaara, from the Sand Village and Rock Lee, from Konoha."

Hane turned to them when she heard _his _name.

"You know their names? No sweat, then!" Within seconds he had the cards.

"Let me see them." Sasuke said.

"First up is Rock Lee. He's a year older than you four. Missions to date: 20 D-ranked, 11 C-ranked. His team's mentor is Might Guy..." Kabuto said. "Next is Gaara of the Sand...Desert country...eight C-ranked missions...one B. Wow! Not many rookie shinobi get B-ranked assignments! But it's interesting. He's come back from every mission completely unscathed. Without a scratch..."

Hane turned away feeling sick from her nerves. And she paled feeling his eyes on her, but not bothering to search the crowd. She didn't know what to do. She felt trapped in a game of cat and mouse.

"Hane...are you okay?" Naruto said with a hand on her shoulder.

Hane looked and gulped, "Y-Yea...I-I'm just nervous..."

Suddenly Naruto shouts, startling Hane, out to everyone in the room, "My name is Uzumaki Naruto! And none of you are gonna beat me! You got that?"

"What's his problem?" Asked Ino to Sakura who just looked at Naruto like he'd grown two heads.

"Yeah!" Naruto said. "That felt GREAT!" Everyone glared at them. Hane spotted Gaara looking at her in the crowd. Her face turned red and she turned away.

"That idiot turned a room full of strangers into a room full of enemies with just one sentence." Shikamaru said.

Suddenly, ninja from the Sound tried to attack Naruto, but Hane cut them off with a round-house kick. Kabuto helped her. Just when things were getting out of control, the proctor finally poofed up.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. My name is Morino Ibiki. I'm the proctor and chief examiner for the first part of the exam."

Everyone is shivering like a leaf. Ibiki points to the ninjas who attacked Hane and Kabuto.

"You...the kids from the Sound Village! You can't carry on any way you please when the exam's about to start!" Ibiki said. "...Or do you want to be disqualified?"

"Sorry, Sir...It's our first exam and we got a little carried away." The leader said.

"Is that so?" Ibiki said with a grin. "Then it's high time someone laid down a few ground rules. From this point forward, there will be no more fighting without the express permission of the examining officer...and even if that permission is granted, anything that endangers another applicant's life is forbidden. Any of you little piglets who break that rule are out. Disqualified. No second chances. GOT THAT?"

"So this is a test for little girly men?" Said a ninja as the other elite ninja's smiled.

"As you wish. The first part of the selection exam is about to commence. Turn in your written applications, take one of these seating assignment cards..." Said Ibiki "...And report directly to the seat indicated. When everyone's seated, we'll pass out the written part of the test."

XXX

Hane was sitting in seat number 47 trying to avoid Gaara's gaze, who was sitting behind her.

_Come on, don't look at him, you'll make it worse..._ Thought Hane to herself.

She squeezed her eyes closed, but suddenly felt something crawling up her leg. She opened one eye to see what looked like sand crawling up her thigh. She whimpered, she knew she couldn't scream or she'd get her team disqualified.

Ibiki suddenly tap the chalk board trying to get everyone's attention.

"There are a few big rules that pertain to this first test." Ibiki began. "I'll write them on the black board and explain them all, but I'm not taking questions, so listen carefully. I will say this only once."

XXX

"You have one hour...starting...NOW!"

Everyone began their tests. Hane read over her paper carefully. To her horror she couldn't answer a single problem._ This is a full-fledged shinobi test! An intelligence test! Who do they think we are?!_

Gaara's sand continued to caress her thigh, but Hane tried not to think about it and focus on her test.

XXX

The test has been going for almost half an hour...

_AAAARGH!_ Naruto quietly let out frustrated, _I'm almost out of time! RATS! If I don't cheat, I'm dead anyway!_

Suddenly a kunai flew by Naruto and pierced the guy behind him's paper.

"AAH!" The guy yelled in total surprise.

_That was close...I was about to turn around._ Naruto thought.

"Wh-What was that for?" The guy asked.

"That's five strikes..." Said the proctor with a grin. "...And you're out!"

"N...NO WAY..."

"Take your teammates with you. Out of this class room. NOW."

XXX

Time was finally up for the written exam. Now the 10th question...

"All right! Here it comes." Ibiki said. "Get ready for the tenth question."

_I'm risking it all on one roll of the dice._ Naruto thought.

_Mr. Big Shot...HA!_ Thought Sasuke.

_Just one more mountain to climb!_ Sakura thought.

_I'm ready! Bring it on!_ Hane thought.

"And before we go to the question itself..." Ibiki said. "...I'm adding one one more new rule. This rule is absolute."

_An absolute rule...?! _ Hane thought.

"First you must choose..." Ibiki started. "...Whether to accept or reject this tenth question!"

_Accept or reject...?_ Sasuke thought.

"Ch-Choose?" The blonde girl that was with Gaara yelled. "What happens if someone doesn't accept the question?"

"If you reject the question and don't even try to answer it, you will lose all your points and fail! Both of your teammates will fail right along with you." Ibiki said.

"I-I..." A boy stood and raised his hand. "I quit! I'm rejecting the question!"

"Number 50! failed!" Said the proctor. "Number 130! Number111! You fail along with him."

"M-Me too!" Another said.

"I-I'm sorry, guys!" Said another.

_Naruto..._thought Sakura. _Why don't you raise your hand? He's always going on about "Lord Hokage this and "Hokage" that like a broken record! I'm sorry, Naruto, your dream may be crazy, but I don't want it taken away from you forever._ Sakura started to raise her hand but suddenly froze.

"NEVER underestimate me!" Naruto yelled slamming his hand on the desk. "I don't quit, and I won't run! I'll accept your stupid question! Even if I risk ending up a rookie for the rest of my life...I'll still become Lord Hokage, even if I can only make it by pure stubbornness. I don't care! I'm not afraid of you!"

_He...never even gave us a thought._ Thought Sasuke. _But he certainly does have guts._

"I'll ask you one last time." Ibiki said. "This is a decision that could affect the rest of your life. Quit now while you still have the chance."

"I never go back on my word." Naruto said with a huge grin. "That's...my ninja way!"

Everyone in the room suddenly sparked with hope and lost any doubts they had with Naruto's strong and inspiring words. Hane smiled.

"Good call. So, everyone who is still here..." Ibiki started. "You've just passed the first exam!"

"What do you mean passed?" Sakura asked. "When did that happened? What about the tenth question?"

"There is no tenth question..." Ibiki grinned. "Beyond the whole accept or reject thing. Our goal was to test your skills at spying!"

"You know, I kinda figured that was it." Naruto said.

_You are so full of it!_ Hane thought.

Ibiki went on explaining about the tenth question when suddenly, something crashed through the window and hung a huge sign in front of the class in less than a few seconds.

"None of you are in any position to celebrate." A woman said. "I am the second chief examination officer...Mitarashi Anko! Time's A-wastin', people. Let's go! FOLLOW ME!"

No one moved only stared.

"Can't you sense the mood in here?" Ibiki asked Anko.

"This new officer almost reminds me...of Naruto." Hane said to herself.

"Seventy-eight of you are still here?!" Exclaimed Anko. "Ibiki! You passed twenty-six teams. Obviously you went way too easy on them."

"This year...we have applicants of exceptional caliber." Ibiki said.

"Yeah, right." Anko said. "I'll cut down the number by half before the next test is done."

"Cut us down...by half?!" Hane squeaked to herself.

"Ooh! I get charged up just thinking about it!" Anko said with a crazed look on her face. "I'll explain things in details as soon as we move to our next location...So follow me!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter: 10

Everyone followed the lady named Anko to a creepy looking forest. The gate said 'KEEP OUT'.

"This is the area for the second exam: Training Ground 44." Anko said, "Also known as... the Forest of Death!"

"It looks like a pretty creepy place." Sakura said nervously.

"You're about to find out first hand..." Anko said, "Why they call this the Forest of Death!"

"Like that's really gonna scare us." Naruto yelled, "You're trying to psych us out, and I'm not gonna fall for it!"

"Oh, really?" Anko said with a grin, "You're pretty cocky, huh?"

She suddenly pulled out a kunai and threw it at Naruto. It flew by his face leaving a cut on his cheek. She poofed behind him as blood oozed out.

"Heh. Your kind are always the first to go." Anko said cupping his faces as she licked the blood off his face, "Spilling all that rich, red, lovely, luscious blood..."

"Your kunai knife..," A weird woman from the grass village said, holding the kunai with her extremely long tongue. "I believe you dropped it."

"Gee...Thanks." Anko said. Looking at her for a moment. Then she took the kunai. "Don't just stand behind me radiating blood lust, unless you're in a hurry to die."

"I'll try to keep it under control, but the sight of warm fresh blood really makes me crazy," The grass ninja said, "and I was already revved up from losing a strand of my precious hair."

"Sorry about that." Anko apologized.

_These people are insane!_ Hane thought with a growl.

_What's up with the big, freakish tongue?_ Naruto thought with his tongue out.

"Looks like we have a hot-blooded team on our hands this time out!" Anko said with a grin. "Heh...Should be fun..."

_We're hot-blooded and she's blood-THIRSTY! _Naruto thought holding his cheek.

"Before we begin the second exam...," Anko started, "There's something I have to hand out. They're consent forms. Everybody has to sign one."

"Why?" Naruto asked still holding his cheek.

"We want all the details covered before the first deaths occur." Anko said laughing. "Sign before you go in, so we can't be held liable. You wouldn't want me to get in trouble, would you?"

_This woman is unbelievable!_ Hane thought in a frown.

Anko began explaining the rules of the training grounds. Then she talked about the Heaven and Earth scrolls that they need both to be able to pass, and that all three cells needed to survive to pass too. Also they had to make it to the tower within 5 days.

"That's all the explanation you get." Anko said, "We'll trade one scroll for every three forms. When you've got yours, choose the gate you want to start from. Everyone will began at the same time. One final piece of advice...STAY ALIVE!"

"It's almost time to distribute the scrolls." A guy behind the curtains of a shack said.

XXX

Hane watched as Gaara and his team went toward the shack, but before Gaara walked behind the curtains he paused and turned his head to look at her. Hane froze. She wanted to look away, but she couldn't move. He gave her a dark smirk before walking in.

She sighed, then looked at the mark on her wrist she kept hidden underneath her arm guard. A lot of memories flooded her mind. Very embarrassing, shameful ones too...

_-Flash backs-_

_"What are we doing?" Gaara just had to ask, turning his head ever so slightly to look at his friend, who was currently concentrating on the orange book they had found. He hated it, she only seemed to pay attention to that book over him! He didn't understand – but was relieved that Hane wanted to spend time with him._

_Still, he couldn't help but think that this was a little weird..._

_"This is called Doggie Style! See, it's in the book!" Hane pointed out eagerly to the orange book, pointing towards a rather detailed picture of the position. "I think that it's some kind if powerful jutsu!" The girl said with a wide smile, wanting to help out her friend in any way possible. She knew that he desired to learn many more jutsu than he currently knew._

_He really only knew the basics thanks to his father, the Kazekage, so any other would be a big help to learn._

_And judging by the picture in the orange book, the technique looked really awesome to use._

_"But why do I have to be on my knees and hands for this?" Gaara asked with slight irritation, tilting his head further to glance at Hane, who was currently giggling at this rather embarrassing position. How could this Doggie Style ever be a powerful technique of he was on his hands and knees?!_

_"Because it says so idiot!" Hane snickered, flipping the page over. "And you're supposed to make a face like this!" Hane added, scrunching her face up to match the picture in the book – it looked like the person in the bottom of this double-person jutsu was having a really good time._

_She only assumed that she would be on the top because she was the lighter one. It was just too bad that Yashamaru was currently on a mission, he could of shown them how to do this correctly because Yashamaru knew everything! That, and the picture in the book had a third person, not participating, but watching rather eagerly..._

_"W-Why?" Gaara stuttered slightly, taking a look at the obscene picture as Hane shoved it into his face so he could observe the exact position. Honestly, this looked a lot like when he and Hane played 'doctor'. "Err – do I have to take off my clothes?" Gaara asked._

_Hane blinked her large ambur eyes, missing that particular detail. "Oh." She said, taking a look towards the picture again, seeing that the participants were, in fact, completely undressed._

_Really, what a strange jutsu..._

_The wolf girl shook her head once, it was rather cold at this time of year, and they could skip the undressing this once. She was sure that the jutsu would work just fine with clothes on. Hane finally draped herself over Gaara's back, grasping his hips, as depicted in the book._

_"Shouldn't I be on top?" Gaara asked with annoyance, though his stomach squirmed slightly at the feeling. He wasn't sure what to think of it – it was like a warmth that settled just underneath his stomach. He was unsure if he liked it or not._

_"I don't think it really matters." Hane said all-knowingly, blinking her ambur eyes, observing the picture once, and then giving a light thrust with her own hips as the picture showed._

_"Gaara... Hane, what are you... doing?" A stoic voice interrupted the 'jutsu' like a bolt of lightning, Hane immediately released Gaara's hips to swing around, a wide smile to her pale face._

_"Yashamaru!" Hane ran up to hug Yashamaru around his waist, leaving Gaara on all fours, a light flush to his normally pale face. The warm feeling seemed to lighten when Hane left him – and he still didn't know what to think of it, but it did feel kinda good..._

_Yashamaru closed his eyes in irritation – having witnessed what had just occurred._

_It would seem that he would have to burn that book. And then go punish Jiraiya._

_Severely._

_XXX_

_"Awe! Yashamaru! Why do you have to take that book away?!" Hane looked at Yashamaru with her big puppy-dog eyes – trying to convince him otherwise. However, she pouted when it didn't work at all when Yashamaru simply burned the orange book._

_"It is a bad influence," Yashamaru stated in his deep voice, "It is inappropriate for someone your age."_

_"Why? Hane and I practiced a jutsu from that book," Gaara grumbled in annoyance, looking at Yashamaru with irritation, "Though, it didn't produce any results." Gaara also muttered, leaving out that strange feeling in his stomach when he and Hane practiced that Doggie-Style Jutsu._

_Yashamaru closed his eyes, realizing that he would have to punish Jiraiya quickly. It was bad enough that he even bought the book with two six year-olds living with him – but for him to influence these little kids this horribly was even worse._

_"Yashamaru!" Hane hugged the older man's legs, giving him another puppy-dog pout with large ambur eyes, "Can you tell me and Gaara what that doggie-style jutsu does? I bet it's really powerful!" Hane smiled hopefully up at Yashamaru, who looked as horrified as ever. Gaara stopped his glaring at Yashamaru long enough to also give him a curious look, obviously wondering the same thing._

_"Once you are old enough to learn about these things." Yashamaru simply stated, and easily ignoring Hane's and Gaara's pouts._

_"Why do you always say that?! It's always 'when you're older'!" Hane blurted out angrily, fed up with Yashamaru's attempts to flee their questions._

_Yashamaru closed his eyes once more, ignoring Hane's glaring while rubbing his temples and simply left._

_-End of flash backs-_

"Oh, man...," She said to herself.

Sasuke was looking at her with curiosity before looking back at the shelter. _Smart! To keep us in the dark. They're concealing which type of scroll each team gets and which member is carrying it!_ Sasuke thought to himself. _It's just like that guy Ibiki said...Stealing intelligence is a matter of life and death! Everyone is an enemy! And we're probably all equally determined. If we're all willing to fight to the death, this could become a massacre._

Finally it was their turn to hand in their forms. They handed them a Heaven scroll.

"Alright, everyone, follow your proctors to your respective gates!" Anko said. "When the signal sounds in half an hour, the exam will began!"

The proctor unlocked the 12th gate and they waited for the signal.

"Part two of the exams begins..." Anko shouted. "NOW!"

XXX

The Grass Ninjas busted through and one ninja asked, "Those four, right?"

"Go for the brats!" The leader said.

XXX

Team 7 walked around the forest for a a while. That was until they heard a painful scream echo through the forest.

"Did you guys hear someone...scream?" Sakura asked nervously. "This place is creeping me out!"

"Me too..."Hane said under her breath. _Especially if you got a psycho after you...this creepy death trap isn't helping my nerves at all!_

"I'm telling you it's no big deal." Naruto said to the girls, then turned to the lake and wrestled with his zipper. "Uhhh...I gotta take a leak..."

"Not in front of me, Bozo! I'm a lady! Use the bushes!" Sakura yelled whopping him on the head.

"_If it were Sasuke, on the other hand...HEH-HEH-HEH..._" Inner Sakura said with a devilish smile.

XXX

"Oh, man! What relief! Feelin' good now!" Naruto said walking out from the bushes as he zipped up.

Hane glared. _Naruto scent has changed..._

"I told you, you're in the presence of a lady! Don't be vul-"

Sasuke suddenly struck Naruto with such force he hit the ground a few times before slamming into a tree not too far away from them.

"What the-?!" Hane gasped in disbelief.

"S-Sasuke... I appreciate the chivalry, but that was way over the top!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Wh-What was that for?!" Naruto said whipping his lip.

"What have you done with Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Hello!" He said rubbing his face. "I'm right in front of you...bleeding!"

"You're wearing your shuriken throwing stars on your left thigh. Naruto's right-handed. And you forgot the cut that Naruto got from the proctor just before the exam." Sasuke explained coolly. "You're even worse at disguise spells than the real Naruto."

"Since you've forced me to come clean, why don't you do the same?" The fake Naruto said as he poofed into another ninja. "Which one of you three has the scroll?!"

"Does it matter?" Hane said with a growl. "Cause we're not gonna give it to you!"

"Unfortunately, you've forced me to be direct!" He said charging at Sakura, "I'll take you down first!"

Sakura was paralyzed, her body wouldn't obey her. She was so terrified. She held a blocking position as he grew closer.

"Fire Style! Art of the Phoenix Flower..." Sasuke said as he blew fire at the ninja.

He jumped up to Sasuke and they clashed their kunai and hopped apart. Sasuke hopped up on a tree branch. Below he spotted Naruto tied up on the ground.

"SASUKE!" Naruto yelled squirming on the ground.

_That idiot..._ Sasuke thought as he tossed his kunai to him.

"YEAH!" Naruto said reaching for it.

"You left an opening, lucky me!" The ninja said as he threw three kunais.

Sasuke flipped around and, thanks to his chakra control, he hung to the branch. But realized there was a paper bomb attached to it but it was too late to run cause it exploded.

"Ow!" Sasuke moaned getting up.

"Better and better. One false move, and I'll kill you." The ninja said with a kunai at Sasuke's neck. "Now hand over the scroll!"

"SASUKE!" Sakura yelled.

A kunai suddenly flew towards the ninja, but he jumped away, letting Sasuke go and dodging it.

"You're not getting away that easy!" Naruto yelled.

_Late as usual, Naruto!_ Sasuke thought as he focused chakra energy to his foot to hold the kunai to his shoe and threw it to the air born ninja. He dodged it again but was surprised as Sasuke came at him in the air and stabbed him in the arm with another kunai. He dug it deeper and deeper.

"Sasuke..." Sakura said watching with mixed emotions

"He gave me no choice! Now move! We don't know where his friends are!" Sasuke yelled still shoving the kunai deeper. "You got that? Keep standing there, and you'll end up dead!"

The ninja kicked Sasuke off. _My...ARM! This is awful! _"OHHH!" He groaned in pain. _I thought coming alone would help conceal my presence...Instead, it's been my ruin!_

The ninja leaped away.

Sasuke landed with a sigh of relief. _Gone..._

XXX

"Remember this. If we get separated again..." Sasuke said to the three sitting in front of him, "...we can't trust each other blindly! It could end up the way this did!"

"But what can we do?" Sakura asked.

"The safest thing is for us to have a secret password." Sasuke said, "That way, we'll know. No matter who they look like or how they sound, if one of us gets that wrong...they're an enemy!"

XXX

"Listen very carefully. I'll say it only once!" Sasuke said. Unknowingly they were being watched below the water by a Grass Ninja. "It's a poem called 'Ninki'- 'Ninja Opportunity'. When I ask for it, here's what you respond...'We thrive in the chaos of the enemy tide. Quiet shinobi don't need dens to hide our only concern is to watch and wait...until the enemy lowers the gate.'"

"Bingo!" Sakura said while Naruto looked puzzled.

"And you expect me to remember that...HOW?!" Naruto yelled the last word.

"You're such a dunce. I've already got it down!" Sakura said to Naruto.

"Well excuse Naruto for not being a know-it-all like you, Sakura." Hane said to Sakura who gave her an evil glare.

_Very good. Time to pull back and regroup..._, The Grass Ninja thought under the water.

XXX

"We need a better password! How about 'swordfish'?" Naruto asked.

"I'll take the scroll." Sasuke said getting up.

Naruto was struck with a flying needle "OW! What the...?"

Then there was a blow of wind with poison needles in it.

"A new enemy?!" Sasuke said in surprise as everyone began to scream.

XXX

"Stick around, you two. It could be fun!" The leader of the Grass Ninja said, "I'll go alone!"

XXX

Sasuke was hiding under the bushes when he suddenly felt a presence behind him. He swirled around to see Sakura...or so he thought.

"Stay back! Don't come near!" Sasuke said sternly. "What's the password? The 'Ninki'."

Sakura said the password.

"Good!" Sasuke said.

Hane hopped down from a tree she was hiding in. She landed in a squat. But just to be sure...

"Hold it! What's the password?" Sasuke asked.

Hane sighed and said the password and Sasuke nodded.

And finally came Naruto, "Yow...are you guys all right?"

"Not so fast, Naruto! The password?"

"Right, 'ninki'." Naruto said as he said the password.

Sakura was relieved, but Hane growled. That was not Naruto. He had a different sent and she knew Naruto would have forgotten most of it. Sasuke threw a kunai at him.

"HEYY!" Naruto yelled dodging it.

"What are you doing, Sasuke?" Sakura yelled. "Naruto got the password right!"

"And this time, he's good enough to deflect my attack!" Sasuke said.

"Wait just a second here!" Sakura yelled.

"Well done!" Naruto said as he poofed into the Grass Ninja. "What gave me away?"

"I knew you were underground, eaves dropping on everything we said." Sasuke said, "That's why I chose that kind of password...the kind the real Naruto would never manage to memorize. Gotcha imposter!"

"I see...Watch and wait, eh?" The creepy Grass Ninja said, "This is going to be more fun than I thought!"

"That was another phony Naruto!" Sakura said in shock.

Hane growled.

"I suppose you'd like to steal our Earth Scroll, wouldn't you?" The Grass Ninja asked with a smirk. "Since you've already got a Heaven Scroll!"

Then to their horror, the Grass Ninja swallowed the scroll down like some kind of snake!

"Now...shall we see...Just who will be stealing scrolls from whom?" The creep said.

They looked at her in disbelief.

"We'll fight to the death!" She said with weird eyes.

Suddenly they were thrown in a genjutsu. Hane felt pain like no other. Blood was spilling and splattering everywhere. She saw Sasuke and Sakura...Horror struck her and pain. She looked to see she was all cut up and bloody. Then she suddenly felt a kunai pierce her forehead. Then they all snapped out of it.

_She's casting...an illusion!_ Hane thought having trouble breathing and she fell to her knees.

Sasuke threw up his nerves shot to hell and back, _It's not...death...Just an incredible stimulation!_ Sasuke thought sitting down. _I looked into her eyes...And she made me feel it...And I believed it!_

"Sakura..." Sasuke said but suddenly realized she was crying and trembling. She was totally freaking out.

"Hane?" He looked over to her as she looked at him. She was trembling but was in better shape than Sakura. "Get out of here. I want you to go find shelter and hide. But first find Naruto...we're gonna need his help."

Hane nodded but didn't move.

"Heh...I imagine you're paralyzed by now..." The Grass Ninja said with a smirk.

"Hane!" Sasuke yelled as he jumped to her and pushed her with enough force to send her flying before the shurikens plowed into her chest. Hane flew through the bushes. _Now I've got to protect Sakura..._


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter: 11

"Ow!" Hane moaned as she rolled down the hill. She ended up in a mud puddle.

She got up slowly cause she was dizzy thanks to Sasuke pushing her down a rather steep hill in order to save her life. Now she was alone.

_Naruto..._ She wondered where he could have possible gone as she went looking for him. She jump up on a tree branch and began to hop from branch to branch.

XXX

Naruto woke on his head. He moaned in pain and rolls over in confusion. When he looks up he was met face to face with a giant snake.

"YAAAAH!" He screams. "I-I-It's...HUGE!" _I-I've never seen...a snake that big! Wh-What is up with this forest?!_

The snake slides up to Naruto and strike, but Naruto jumps up to doge it. The snakes tail quickly wraps around him in a tight squeeze.

"Th-The tail!" Naruto stuttered before he is thrown into the snake's mouth. "AAAAAGH!"

"It ate me!" Naruto yelled from within the snake's belly. "HEY!"

XXX

In the forest of death, Hinata, Shino, Kiba and Akamaru were leaping from tree to tree, heading to the tower. Kiba was the first to notice something, and spoke. "Hold on guys, we have to stop," Then landed onto a tree branch.

Hinata and Shino landed beside him. "Why?" Shino interrogated curiously.

"We're being careful not to encounter any enemies, right?" Kiba looked at Shino before instructing Hinata to do what he wanted. "Alright, Hinata I want you to check a kilometer ahead in that direction." Kiba pointed a finger in the direction he wanted her to check.

Hinata nodded. "Here goes. Byakugan…!" She did the hand signs, looked into the direction, and found someone was indeed there. "Yes there is somebody coming, alright."

Shino lowered his head down to the branch. "It sounds like they're seven people there."

"Alright, let's check it out!" Kiba gleamed. Hinata gasped in shock.

"Kiba, what are you talking about?" Shino asked. "We're not going to do that."

"Why not… first, we'll check it out and if it looks too dangerous, we won't battle them." He explained. "Come on - let's go!"

Hinata and Shino watched him head off in a hurry. They looked at one another before going after him. They landed on the ground. Not long after, they bumped into Hane. "Yo Hane!"

"Hey guys!" She smiled and landed in front of them. "Y'all wouldn't have happened to see Naruto, have you?"

"No we have not." Shino said.

"So the idiot has gotten himself lost, huh?" Kiba laughed.

"He's not an idiot, Kiba! To be honest you both are more alike than you care to think!" Hane seethed.

"I am nothing like that loser! Take that back!" Kiba yelled.

"No!"

Shino sighed while Hinata blushed as the two continued to argue. Akamaru immediately starts whimpering.

"What's wrong, Akamaru?" Kiba asked, looking at him with concern and forgetting about his argument with Hane.

Hinata worried as well, asked, "What happened?"

"Yeah… something just spooked the little guy." After Hane said that, Akamaru crawled under his shirt, still whimpering.

"W-what scared him?" Hinata asked quietly, not sure if she really wanted to know.

"I have no idea. Akamaru has the ability to sniff out the level of an enemy's chakra. However…I never had seen him this scared by it before. Whoever those ninja up ahead is - they aren't normal people." Kiba responded, trying to soothe Akamaru.

Once done, they all hid in the bushes, except Hane who hid in the trees, and looked at the scene in front of them, which displayed a soon to be battle.

"Do you believe the nerve of these sand villagers challenging us - head on?" One rain genin said.

The other one nodded in an agreement. "Yup, they're a bunch of fools."

The redhead, which was Gaara, glared darkly at them. If looks could kill, the rain genin would be dead by now.

"What are those guys thinking… to take an opponent that big?" Kiba asked in a hushed voice.

Akamaru just whimpered in response.

"What did Akamaru say?" Hinata questioned softly.

"That the big guy, he is not in a good situation."

'_They all look like bad news to me, especially the guy with red hair.' _Hinata thought, shuttering.

"Too bad kids, you should have picked your opponents better. Now you're all going to die a pitiful death." The leader said with a wicked grin on his face.

"I've heard enough out of you." Gaara began. "Let's make this quick. I don't want to waste my time on you pathetic weaklings." Gaara stated emotionless.

Chills ran down Hane's spine at the sound of his cold voice.

"Hey Gaara, doesn't it make more sense to follow these punks and gather information first?" Kankuro asked. "I mean if they have the same type of scroll as us, we're just fighting an unnecessary battle." He explained.

"I don't care." Gaara replied angrily. "They looked at me the wrong way so they're going to die."

Everyone gasped in shock.

"If you think you can kill us… then try it." The rain genin told him arrogantly. The rain genin then threw several umbrellas in the air. "…now ninja art - senbon rainstorm…! Up, down, left and right, there is no blind spot in this jutsu so you have nowhere to go," cackled the rain genin.

The needles came raiding, heading straight for Gaara. The rain genin grinned in approval upon seeing his attack work or did it?

"Is that all you can do?" Gaara asked, not even impressed with his attack. A shield of sand was surrounding Gaara's form, protecting him from the needles.

"It can't be! Not one wound! Impossible!" The rain genin gaped and took one-step back.

"…A senbon rainstorm, huh…? I have an idea." Gaara narrowed his eyes dangerously. "Let's make it rain blood instead."

"His chakra is so powerful and the sand… it stinks." Kiba said with utter disgust in his voice.

"It stinks?" Shino repeated

"It smells like blood." Hane responded. Hinata gasped.

The rain genin could not believe his attack failed, furious he made a grave mistake, and attacked Gaara head on. While he did this, Gaara did a few hand signs, saying, "Sand coffin!"

Sand immediately wrapped around the rain genin's body covering everything except for his face, which was still visible. Gaara commanded his sand to rise in the air. He then clenched his fist killing the rain genin in an instant. Team 8, Hane, and the 2 remaining rain genin gaped at the rain of blood falling from the sky.

"You can have the scroll, so please spare us." Begged the last two rain genin in hopes of being: spared.

Gaara did not respond as his sand wrapped around both of them, clenched both of his fists, killing them easily just like their leader. Hane hid her head in her arms not wanting to watch the horrible scene in front of her. The only thing that was - heard was their pitiful screams: disappearing forever.

"We have to get out of here before he finds and kills us." Kiba whispered seriously who started crawling along with Hinata and Shino following. Hane turned to jump into the trees.

"It's a heaven scroll. Alright, let's head to the tower." Kankuro grinned happily then picked it up from the ground.

"Just shut up. It's still not enough for me." Gaara smelled a sweet, delicious, and very familiar scent and it was causing him to go crazy. He knew exactly who it was, she was extremely alluring. He had to have her. He turned to the side following the scent's smell, which directed toward some bushes and trees.

She always smelled like lavenders.

'_Oh no, did he see us? This is not good.' _Kiba thought, halting in his tracks.

"Come on Gaara, let's go." Kankuro tried convincing him.

"What are you, scared…coward." He still wanted to go greet his mate, but with Kankuro protesting he was going to have trouble.

"Gaara one set of scrolls is good enough besides it's dangerous for Temari and me." Kankuro again tried to reason with him.

"Loser you can't tell me what to do!" Gaara replied coldly, making a hand sign in the direction of the lavender scent. He started gathering sand in his palm.

"Oh no," Hane whispered, closing her eyes. To her horror, she lost her footing and fell out of the tree. Kiba, Hinata, and Shino gasped.

Hane stood up and became face to face with the sand siblings.

"Hey! I remember you!" Kankuro said. "You were with jumbo shrimp!"

"Looks like she's all alone this time." Temari said.

"His name is Naruto, Clown face." She spat.

Temari snickered as while Kankuro's face became red. "It's not funny Temari!"

Hair stood up on the back of her neck at the sight of him as her fear tripled. He stood there, out of her nightmares, his arms folded across his chest, almost casual. Ambur eyes wide, and after a few seconds remembered to breathe. "N-No." She whispered and his pale lips split into a grin. A grin she knew so well. "D-Don't..."

"Don't stutter Hane." Came his deep monotone reply. The sound sent shivers up Hane's spine. "Can you be sure? Is this a dream? Or is it reality?" With that she turned and fled. She couldn't help it. All her instincts told her not to fight him. Run! Run while you still can.

"Don't!" He demanded, but she only doubled her speed. "Don't run from me Hane!" Trembling, Gaara felt the blood lust flowing through him. "Please...Don't run." He whispered as he fell to his knees. Fingers biting into the ground.

His siblings looked at each other at a lost of what to do. But they knew they didn't want to be in the center of his rage so, they took a few steps back.

He couldn't shake it, his mind and body couldn't separate the feelings of pure lust and blood lust. "I'll get you! I'll get you!" He screamed after her like a tormented predator as she disappeared from sight and pulled himself to his feet...


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter: 12

**A/n:****_ OK this chapter is a lemon so you've been warned! Also keep in mind that Hane became willing so I'm not sure if this is considered rape, but I thought I'd tell you anyway._**

Hane ran as fast as she could. She knew he was chasing after her, she saw the look in his eyes. They were wild and hungry...for her! She had to hide...yes hide. Hide and think of a plan. She spotted a tree with thick leaves. Perfect! She ran up the tree and crouched behind a large branch and simply waited...

XXX

Gaara pulled himself to his feet. His eyes were wide, and his body tense. He could still smell her. He had been so close to her; almost close enough to touch, to make her bleed. He wanted to taste her blood as it mingled with his sand. The image in his mind brought a fierce smile to his face, which made his siblings nervous for the poor girl.

"Don't follow me." He said in a threatening voice as he started after her. A voice that promised a very painful death, if they disobeyed.

"What?! Hey wait! Gaara!" Kankuro yelled to his brother, who ignored him.

"Kankuro, just let him go." Temari said to her annoyed brother.

XXX

Hane was still hiding in the trees. The wind whistled past, loud enough to cover her shallow breathing. There was no way he would find her here. Not unless he could use his nose like her and Kiba. Silently she pulled a kunai from the pouch strapped to her thigh and waited. With a thought she peeked through the leaves and froze at the sight. He was standing a mere two feet below her, looking around. Then his eyes turned the other way. He didn't see her! Slowly she released the breath she was holding as he crossed his arms and turned away.

Something touched Hane's ankle and she looked down sharply. With a cry she tried to leap away only to have it locked around her ankle. Sand! Sand shot from the ground and coated her legs, all the way to her waist. Then she found herself throw to the ground. She landed with a thump and a painful moan. She looked to see a triumphant Gaara staring into her wide eyes.

"Got you Hane." His voice portrayed no emotion but his eyes were a different story. The sand drug her closer to him; tightening little by little.

Hane winced at the pain shooting through her legs. She clawed at the ground as the sand drug her but it was no use...he had her! But she couldn't just give up! She gathered chakra in her claws and began to claw at the sand until she was free. Then she disappeared in a whirl of leaves. Gaara stumbled back, his eyes wide with emotions not often seen there. It took seconds for his mind to comprehend and accept the fact that she had gotten away from him. A low growl escaped his lips without realizing as his sand slowly slid back into the gourd. She was close by, he could feel her. And with that, he disappeared in a swirl of sand.

XXX

Hane managed to teleport herself on the other side of the forest, but not too far from where her teammates were. She let out a sigh of relief. She had managed to dodge that bullet...for now at least. Then her mind started to race. _What does he want with me? Is he trying to finish what he started? Is he trying to kill me? Why is he doing this to me?_

Hane was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't even notice the threat that stalked her from behind.

"That was a very _interesting_ technique."

Startled, Hane spun swiftly on her foot and allowed her eyes to widen as she found herself staring into the eyes of Gaara. _How did he find me?!_ His sea green orbs started back at her, emotionless while she took a step backward and felt her aura crackle beneath her flesh violently.

"W-What do you want?" She practically shuddered, when he reached up and pulled the cork from the gourd on his back. There was...just something abnormal about it, and she could still smell blood from it. Her heart stopped for a single moment as sand began to pour from the hole.

"It is not very _impressive_, though." He scowled, demanding, "What is it about you that I find so _fascinating_? Why do you _call_ out to me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Wild energy coursed around her the moment his scowl turned murderous, and she yelped, unleashing it upon the sand that suddenly slithered across the ground toward her. The particles stilled, falling silent beneath Gaara's command, and she made sure to take the opportunity in order to turn tail and run.

Sand reached out and grasped a hold of her ankle once again, yanking her back. He never even flinched when her kunai flew like lightning toward his chest. The sand shielded him without releasing its hold on her for even a second. The sand brought her close to him tightening little by little, creeping up her body, and trapping one of her arms.

Hane screamed as the sand tightened. He was close to her now, as if he wanted to be near as the life was squeezed in the most painful manner from her body, as if he wanted to be close enough to smell her blood as it spilled forth.

Suddenly without thinking Hane jerked her upper body forward...And pressed her lips against his. It was a bruising kiss and he jerked back as if she had somehow gotten a hit past his sand. In truth she had, the kiss had more effect than any hit could have. His eyes widened as his tongue flicked out to taste the remnants of the kiss. Her head sagged forward now only to be jerked back up as he caught hold of her hair and savagely kissed her once more. He caught her wrist before her claws could touch him and held it while his tongue all but gagged her.

Hane struggled for what felt like forever while his long tongue deflowered her mouth. Once he let her free more of the golden particles grabbed on to her free arm and lifted her high into the air. She screamed in that moment remembering this was how he killed those other genin not too long ago, her fear causing tears to spill over her cheeks, while millions upon millions of sand particles obscured her vision and turned the world black...

XXX

"Mmm." Energy crackled along the edge of her flesh, sending signals to her unresponsive brain, as her body tried desperately to warn her against the light touch that skimmed across her jaw.

"...done something to me."

No. _No._ She shook her head limply, trying to convey to Gaara that she had not done anything. She couldn't remember doing anything. Yet, as she tried to move her hand out in order to push the offending person away, she was surprised to find that her arm could not move.

Her ambur eyes snapped open, clouding with fear as Hane found herself trapped beneath Gaara's hypnotizing gaze. "W-Where are we?" She asked, barely stopping herself from trembling while the pads of his fingers lightly tickled her jaw once more.

"I understand now-" She certainly did not understand him! "-that strange energy of yours is what has called upon me all these years. It makes me _itch_."

"I told you, I haven't-" A small sound forced its way out of her throat, while Gaara removed himself from her presence and stood to full height. Then slowly, he began to circle her, and she twisted her head the best she could to keep him in sight. He looked so much like a predator- and what was he doing? "I-!"

Gaara knelt behind her, just out of her sight, and leaned forward until his lips grazed against the shell of her ear. Softly, he blew across her flesh, and then spoke. "You've created an itch beneath my skin, an incurable need, and-" The sand shifted, allowing his hand to skim along the edge of her shorts, "-I must touch you."

"Please!" She tried to pull away from the unrelenting sand. "Please, don't!"

"I _must_." There was a growl behind his voice, and her energy struggled forth as it registered throughout her body. He was some kind of animal!

She squeaked, trying desperately to pull away from the sand trapping her knelt against the ground. The soft particles refused to give, though, even as she tried to push the energy she felt beneath her skin outward and into the offending material.

Tears began to stream down her face, fear taking over, and she screamed the moment his fingers finally skimmed beneath her shorts. The sound only seemed to encourage Gaara, for she felt his teeth lightly scrap across her sensitive ear, before his hand disappeared beneath her clothing.

"What is it about your energy that makes me shudder?" He asked, nipping her lobe.

"P-Please," she whimpered. "Please, I h-haven't-!"

His fingers settled against the thin fabric of her panties, and softly rotated. Her body stiffened in his arms, shuddering uncontrollably, and Shukaku laughed hysterically inside Gaara's head. The demon leaked through, as he spoke, surprised clouding his voice. "**You're already so **_**wet**_**...**"

Though she tried desperately to keep it in, Hane felt a small moan slip from her mouth as Gaara applied more pressure to the spot between her thighs. Her face turned red in embarrassment, but she was unable to deny the fact that the way his fingers circled the spot felt...amazing.

Pleasure shot up her spine, the energy coursing beneath her skin making her flesh twice as hot, and she surprised herself by trying to create more contact with him. "P-Please," she whispered. But, her mind in shambles, she was not quite sure if she was pleading for him to stop or continue.

He groaned, as her energy sparked along his lips. Shukaku practically shivered with the power, demanding it, and he could do nothing but increase the speed of his fingers and silently demand that her body do as he wished it. She was already becoming so willing, her own body fighting against her, and it would be so easy-

Hane screamed, her body shivering, as she tumbled over the edge unexpectedly.

His smile was greedy and lustful, Gaara shoved his hand a little lower, and stroked the soaked area that spoke heavily of her pleasure. Then, he pressed his lips to the shell of her ear once more, his eyes flashing gold, and stated, **"It appears I've created the same itch in you as you have in me, Han-e."**

Panting, she slumped against the sand that held her captive. She watched as he pulled his glistening fingers from her panties, and then, from the corner of her eye, saw him quickly suck each digit down his throat in order to clean every one. "_Ohh_," she groaned, biting her lip, and rubbing her thighs together in an attempt to appease the heat gathering there again.

The sand retreated, massaging her through her clothes, and surprised Hane by pulling her up and into a standing position. "W-What?" She stuttered, blushing as he began to push the hot fabric down her shapely legs and away from the area he wanted. "W-What're you doing?"

"I told you," he stated, "I'm going to touch you...everywhere."

Her logical mind bubbled to the surface, she gasped when tendrils of sand slipped beneath her panties and it cut the material.

"Hey-! Uhh! What're you-!"

Once they were off his sand shifted her body again, grasping at her ankles and spreading them wide, until she was hovering horizontally. Her sex was dangerously close to his blank stare, and blushed madly, watching as his eyes darkened and he leaned into her body. Then, with a mere flick of his tongue, she tried desperately to arch her back as her eyes rolled to the back of her head, despite the lack of support beneath her.

His tongue became a greedy thing, devouring her from the inside, and was only encouraged by the screech that she released. Her body was desperate to dance upon his tongue, but he quickly released more sand to hold her still. He was delighted in her sweet flavor far too much to allow her to tip over the edge and come so soon.

She was suddenly too hot- far too hot- while his tongue repeatedly entered her body and retreated, teasing her, licking along her folds, and finding her small nub to play with. Yet, she could not pull away or create more friction, and she quickly growled in sexual frustration and screamed his name.

A strange, red haze clouded his vision the moment he heard his name escape his -about to be- mate's lips, and he drove his tongue deep inside her hot little hole. Grabbing her waist with his hands, he tugged, feeling the sand shift upon his command, as he pushed his tongue a little deeper into her gushing snatch.

Her hands tugged insistently at the sand holding them still, as her rational mind disappeared behind a haze of pleasure. She had to do something- anything! As long as it allowed her to experience that sweet, sweet piece of paradise that he had pushed her into before. But the stupid sand wouldn't let her touch hi-!

She screamed his name once more.

Her body bowed, despite the heavy restrains placed upon her, as her walls fluttered and pushed her appetizing fluids into his hot, greedy mouth. Gaara did not stop his assaults, though, forcing her body a little higher with each forceful thrust of his tongue. Then, noticing the way she slumped just a little, he pulled away long enough to play with her pretty little clit and pushed her over the edge again.

Her moan was heavy with lust, for she found herself nearly incapable of speech when she fell, panting, from the height of her orgasm. Then, her vision coming back to her, Hane was surprised when Gaara shifted his clothing enough to release his throbbing erection.

The ground was almost a relief the moment it met her restricted top, but Hane could not keep her sight away from the way Gaara's hand slowly stroked his own flesh. He smirked at her, his eyes strangely red, before Hane felt his sand began to unwind from her wrists and moved to massage her aching breast through her dress.

Leaning forward, Gaara practically caged her body beneath his own. She was already trapped beneath the sand he controlled, but the added reassurance pleased the demon locked inside his flesh. And he groaned, pressing his cock close to her scorching heat.

Her hands free, Hane latched onto his shirt and pulled him a little closer. She was unable to squirm from the waist down, so she displayed her frustration with his teasing by biting harshly at his shoulder with her now enlarged canines, her demonic side taking over. However, the vicious snarl that he released turned her silent, that is, until he rubbed himself against her sex and practically began to hump at her core.

"**I wonder if your blood-**" his voice was different, but Hane could not bring herself to notice, "**-will be as sweet as the liquid you produce.**"

"**W-What?**"

His statement finished, he shifted and forced her walls apart with a single, brutal thrust. Then, buried deep inside her virgin heat, Gaara released a sound that he was positive had come from Shukaku's influence.

Gripping the back of his top with her enlarged claws almost desperately, Hane felt a few tears slip from beneath her lashes and create a hot path down her cheeks. However, his wicked little tongue was quick to capture each drop, soothing her, and she found that the slight pain was quickly alleviated as he shifted himself inside her.

The sound she released, as her legs lifted and wrapped neatly around his waist, pushed Gaara a little further into madness. He snapped his jaw, now feeling his canines lengthening, and began a series of thrusts that sent his demoness into a frenzy. She pulled at his clothing, his hair, trying to put her hands anywhere and everywhere, and finally settled with yanking him down until her lips sealed his own in a fiery kiss.

His response was a mere snarl, but Hane could not bring herself to care. His lips were so soft, so warm. They were all she could focus on- he stabbed her time and again, increasing her pleasure, and making sure she was very aware of his cock- while she stared deep into his crimson gaze. Then, her lungs reminded her of the need for oxygen, she pulled back and nipped his bottom lip, splitting it with her fangs and sucking the blood.

Shukaku so close to the surface, Gaara quickly returned the favor. He nipped her lip, splitting it with his fangs, and watched the blood swell from inside the wound. The red liquid looked so appetizing, so tempting, that he could not help but suck her bleeding lip into his mouth.

Whimpering as his body stilled, she shifted herself, pushing his cock deeper into her channel, and felt him stiffened underneath her hands. "**W-What's-?**"

He began to thrust madly, pounding himself into her, as her energy zapped him on the inside and allowed Shukaku to break through the barrier he had put up to keep the demon at bay. The remaining aqua in his eyes disappeared, Shukaku laughing manically, while the demon grabbed frantically at the girl's hips to keep her from even attempting to slip away.

"**G-Gaara!**" She choked.

Chuckling, the demon leaned down until his mouth was dangerously close to her sensitive ear. He panted causing her to shiver with each hot exhale, before hissing, "**It's Shukaku, my little demoness. Ne...ver-**" he could feel her body beginning to tense, "**- forget that.**"

As he took her earlobe into his mouth and nibbled, Hane tipped over the edge and screamed. She clutched at his clothing, lifting her body upward and against his own, before she felt him release his scorching seed deep into her womb.

Her convulsing walls initiated his orgasm, Shukaku let loose a thick snarl and allowed instinct to guide him. His fangs easily slipped into her tender little neck, his energy spilling forth and mingled with her own. He was pleased with the union, for he had no doubt that the little demoness beneath him was meant to belong to him completely and utterly.

Jerking within his grasp, Hane gasped. Her body was so pleasantly warm, and she had the strangest sense that she belonged exactly where she was. But she was not given a moment to think upon the matter, for her energy reacted with warmth spreading into her body, forcing her into orgasmic bliss once more.

Pulling away from her neck, Shukaku released a soothing sound from his chest. He pumped himself between her folds, allowing her to remain within her little piece of paradise, before pulling away from the wall that clung to him in an attempt to keep him deep inside her body. The demon knew she needed to rest, despite her body's demand, and there would be more time later for the carnal need he had awakened within her.

"**Rest.**" His crimson eyes bore into her, hypnotizing her, and Shukaku was pleased with how quickly she reacted to the command. Already her eyes were beginning to slip close. "**Rest, my delicious little demoness.**"

Watching his eyes drain away to aqua, Hane moaned as she returned to normal and slipped away into darkness. "Mine."

Fascinated with the new feeling filling him up inside, Gaara felt Shukaku urge him one final time for the day. "Yes," he replied, before skimming his tongue along her cheek. Then, settled himself beside her, he tangled his hand into her ruffled hair and watched over with a sense of pride in his chest.


End file.
